Property of Sting Eucliffe!
by Sakura Blade
Summary: Lucy was kicked out of Fairy Tail, while wondering Magnolia she runs into her childhood friend Sting Eucliffe, they get married and are now expecting a baby, Fairy Tail was finally forgiven for kicking Lucy out, what is going to happen in the GMG? Who will Lucy vs.? and what will happen with her lively family life? Summary Changed, still the same story people!
1. Chapter 1

Okay people I am a down right NaLu fan all the way so this is just for fun so don't judge me or nothing okay?

Although I am a NaLu fan I love reading StiCy Fanfiction's so yeah I hope you enjoy this if you don't like Sting or Lucy please at least try reading it you never know you may enjoy it but if you really can't stand it then that's okay.

Read & Review People!

I Belong to Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe Now!

Chapter 1

SETTING THE SCENE~~~~~

When Lucy was seven she ran away from home with her Celestial keys she owned all 12 zodiac keys including the 13th key and at least one of every kind of minor key she wondered upon a Dragon named Acnologia he taught her Fire, Sky, Water, Earth, Ice and Time Dragon Slaying Magic but one day Acnologia just up and left without saying good bye to Lucy it was Just Lucy and her little black Exceed named Winter, Winter was black and she wore a Panda hat and a little white dress with a panda tail attached to it and she had beautiful green eyes. Lucy had trained with Acnologia for 10 years when he disappeared so she set of to join a guild called Fairy Tail she travelled there with her Bestest friend Sting Eucliffe only he was only a child at the time so he couldn't join Fairy Tail but once Lucy joined she had wonderful adventures with them but she never revealed the fact she was a dragon slayer not even to Sting so according to them she was only a celestial wizard poor Winter had to stay at home and hide whenever Lucy had visitors Lucy nearly cried when she saw Acnologia on Tenroujima but Currently it is 3 months after Fairy Tail won the GMG. Turns out after Lucy left Sting he found a boy his age named Rogue and they became dragon slayers together eventually joining Sabertooth…

ACCTUAL STORY~~~~~~~

Lucy P.O.V

I walked into the guild at 5:00pm and looked at my old friends Gray, Natsu, Wendy and Juvia when finally I saw Erza in the corner of the room eating her strawberry cake my best friend Natsu spotted me and he ran straight up to me Gray is my best friend and Juvia too only she would probably say I was her love rival, Wendy is like a little sister and Erza like a big sister Levy is my BFF but Natsu was by far the twin brother I never had.

"Hey Lucy, We've gotta problem…" Natsu said and I frowned

"What's up Natsu?" I asked

"Well you see, Lucy, I…" Natsu frowned which worried me

"What's up, you know you can tell me anything Natsu…" I replied

"Lucy, you need to Leave Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted at me I was shocked and confused the whole guild stared at us, except Erza and Gray they just nodded their heads approvingly

"Natsu WH-What's up WH-why do-do I ha-have t-to le-leave?" I asked

"Because your weak and you hold everybody down!" Natsu shouted back I started shaking and tears welled up in my eyes.

"What is wrong with you, why the hell Natsu, if that's really what you want, then, then I-I quit the guild, I wanna quit Fairy Tail!" I shouted as I ran out of the guild my fairy tail tattoo slowly dissolved I kept running even when my legs couldn't run any further I ran through the mysterious rain and cried out to my guild mates hoping that this was all just a really bad joke, but I knew it wasn't.

I ran into the train station and sat down in the rain, not caring how wet I got, I let the silent tears roll down my face, I don't know how long I sat there but it was pitch black by now and obviously late since all the trains had finished for the night 'I'm sorry if I worry you Winter, I'll be home soon' I spoke to my little exceed in my head Winter uses telepathy so I know she can hear me.

I stood up and decided to walk home; it was already late so I just walked slowly not really caring who saw me when I got closer to my apartment I sat on the edge of the river letting my feet dangle into the water when I heard someone come up behind me.

"What are you doing out so late Fairy?" the familiar voice asked

"Don't call me that… I'm not a member of Fairy Tail anymore, Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth" I said then I turned my head to be greeted by a smirk and a hand being held out to me I grabbed the hand and stood up.

"Since when?" Sting asked

"Since this afternoon" I replied gloomily

"You wanna join Sabertooth?" Sting asked and smiled at me

"Am I even allowed, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are rivals, right?" I asked

"Yeah, But you're not from either of those guilds are you" Sting stated more than asked.

"Yeah, No I'm not am I, Well then I accept your offer!" I said smiling for the first time since this afternoon.

"Great, go pack your thing's well leave for Sabertooth tomorrow!" Sting said and I nodded at him.

"Umm, Have you got a place to stay tonight?" I asked and Sting shook his head.

"I'll let you live at my house when we get to Sabertooth if you let me sleep on your lounge tonight?" Sting asked

"Deal!" I said and we both shook hands before headed into my apartment.

You may think it's strange that me and Sting are so familiar with each other, well that's because before Fairy Tail I was his one and only true friend so we're pretty damn close, hell, probably closer than Natsu and I were…

We entered my room and I pulled out a pink suitcase and packed everything I owned into my suitcase Clothes, Letter's to Mum, Novels, Toiletries, Shoes and everything else and I called a house mover to take all of my furniture to Sting's house apparently he lives next door to Rogue and he has a massive two storey house but only one bedroom but it has a double bed and he doesn't mind sharing. In his living room there is a flat screen TV and a massive lounge now I can't confirm anything yet but that's what Sting's been telling me while I was packing.

"While you were on Tenroujima I never gave up, I knew that you would come back one day, when I heard about you guys returning I was so happy, I don't think I could have possibly been happier for the first time since I left you I smiled truthfully" he sighed "Ya know Luce, a day never did go by when I didn't think of you, at one point I even thought about searching the whole of Fiore for you, since I didn't know where Fairy Tail was…"

Sting smiled at me as I zipped up my bag I took a seat on the bed next to him

"Sting I have a massive secret to tell you and you're the only person I have ever told about this so when I tell you don't be angry okay?" I said nervously and he just nodded signalling to go on…

"Winter you can come out now, Sting is allowed to know about us…" I said and a little Black exceed crawled out from under the bed…

"Lushy, Winter thinks that Lushy should get home earlier…" Winter said as she flew over and sat down on my lap leaving Sting gobsmacked.

"Who is her owner; you're not saying you're a-a-a-a Dra-Dragon Slayer Are You!" Sting said and I nodded

"My Teacher was Acnologia, nobody in the guild knew about it or Winter I can use Fire, Sky, Water, Earth, Ice and Time Dragon Slaying Magic but because nobody in the guild knows I have to practice every night so that I don't get weak but if I'm in Sabertooth I can use my magic I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but-"

"It's okay I get it, plus I was younger back then!" Sting said as he smiled at me "Hello, so your name is Winter is it?" Sting said to Winter and I smiled glad that my closest childhood friend had accepted me once again of course I never revealed that Sting and I were friends to anyone in Fairy Tail so as you can imagine I was pretty sad that we were battling Sabertooth in GMG but I guess that's life…

"Yeah I'm a Flying Panda and this is my mommy but I can call her Lushy when we have visitors!" Winter cheered and I giggled at the small exceeds childish attitude towards life.

"She is actually a flying cat, known as exceed, but she thinks she's a panda" I whispered to Sting anime style, he nodded slowly as he replied.

"It's nice to meet you Winter, I know two small Exceeds that would love to meet you!" Sting said "Oh by the way Lucy are you gonna participate in the GMG this year?"

"Hell Yeah I gotta teach that Dirty Bastard a lesson!" I shouted "Never repeat that okay sweetie"

"Okay Mommy!" Winter said

"Wow you really are like her mother!" Sting smirked

"Yeah I guess I am, of course if I want to be in GMG and represent Sabertooth I gotta train hard but using my Dragon Slaying powers I guess I am strong enough" I said "oh and do you mind if we visit my friends before we leave Happy too only not Natsu?" I asked

"Sure we'll go now!" Sting shouted and I shook my head

"I think your forgetting the time, you can sleep with Winter and me in my bed since it's cold and I gotta get used to it anyway, but take your shoes off" I said and he nodded

"Okay, then we'll go tomorrow" Sting whispered before the three of us got into the bed together.

I opened my eyes to the blinding light shining through my window and the snores of my beloved Exceed Winter next to me I also heard the bathroom door close as Sting walked out of the bathroom, scratched his head and yawned he came and sat on the bed as I sat up and smiled at him.

"Hey Blondie, Whatcha makin for breakfast?" Sting asked cockily

"That's no way to treat your elders Sting!" I scolded and he burst out laughing

"Did you forget Blondie?" He asked laughing

"Forget what?!" I half shouted

"I'm 18 now and your still 17, I'm older than you!" I gasped realising he was right and I blushed "Oh by the way I've wondering who looked after Winter while you were in Tenroujima for 7 years?"

"Oh, I brought her with me, she was in my bag so nobody saw her she was stuck for 7 years too so she's okay!" I said and saw the visible sweat drop on his forehead.

"You call being stuck in a woman's suit case for 7 years safe?" He asked and I swear dropped too now realising what I was saying…

"Anyways I gotta write a letter to my guild mates before I leave…" I sighed and sting cocked his head kinda like a puppy dog.

"I thought you wanted to go to the guild and say goodbye?" Sting asked and I frowned

"If I go in person I'm sure to see Natsu there, I'll visit Makarov and then I'll leave the letter with him…" I said

"But you'll have to go to the guild to see him right?" asked Sting, realising he was right I nodded.

"Can you keep my guild mates busy while I sneak up to Master's office?" I asked and he nodded as I got up and started to write a letter at my desk

Sting stood behind me and watched as I wrote the letter…

"What who's your fiancée? " He asked

"Why you silly one I need them to think that it's true so that I can piss Natsu off and secondly because of what you said when we were younger when I left you the thing you said was that you were going to come back when you were strong enough and marry me and I agreed so in a way we're betrothed ya know?" I said and sting was crimson "What you don't wanna marry me?"

"No, of course I wanna marry you my feelings never changed…even after waiting more than 7 years…" Sting mumbled but due to my hearing I could still hear him.

"Well that's Awesome, will Sabertooth know?" I asked

"oh sure I'll get married to you, we'll have kid's and they'll never find out?" Sting said sarcastically

"Oh so we're telling them?" Sting nodded while watching me write the final sentence of my letter "Okay then now that that's finished I'll cook us some breakfast!"

"Finally Blondie!" Sting said as he flung himself onto my bed

After Breakfast we go to the guild to deliver my Letter I sneak in through the back and Sting stand's out front ready to open the doors

Sting's P.O.V

"Okay so I just gotta distract the whole guild while Blondie sneaks into the Masters Office right? Nothing too complicated right?" I whispered under my breath I pushed open the doors and instantly the whole guild looked at me some looks of hate and some of curiosity.

"Hey Fairy Tail how're ya going?" I asked smiling cockily at them.

"What're you doing here Saber?" Natsu called out at me as I walked up to him and grabbed his top from the collar

"Listen here Buddie I'm not here to pick a fight but if you mess with my woman ever again I'll kill you!" I threatened and most of the guild including Natsu was confused as to what I was going on.

"I've never touched your woman I never even knew you had a girlfriend!" Natsu said

"Oh really well I heard you said a few nasty things to my wife yesterday!" I shouted my plan was working if I randomly changed subject from time to time they'd be so damn confused they'd never notice Lucy sneaking out.

"I never knew you were married!" half the guild shouted at me and I laughed

"Geez guy's I've got a fiancée but she'll be my wife in Afew months!" I said and they still looked shocked

"I never even knew he had a girlfriend!" Gray said

"Why did you mess up the cake Elfman!" I shouted getting a few odd looks as I heard people say stuff along the lines of "Wow first his wife now his cake?"

By mentioning cake I knew that Erza would get up and start beating Elfman for doing some crime against cake, my plan worked funnily enough.

"And what about the Promise we made on Tenroujima Gajeel!" more odd looks came my way with this Levy gave Gajeel some funny looks and she cornered him shouting thing's like 'what did you do on Tenroujima while I wasn't there!'

"Laxaus I thought you were better than that; you mean you still haven't asked Mira on a date yet. That's lame I proposed when I was 12 and she accepted but then I lost her and I found her again a few months back!" I grinned and Laxaus and Mira both blushed crimson and started talking a bit.

"Oh and lets start about the fact that Gray was up all night with Juvia yesterday!" I said Gray and Juvia went red I didn't really know anything but if I'm correct then…

"How do you know that?!" Gray asked me I smiled

"I don't but you just admitted it in front of the whole guild!" I laughed again

"But back onto subject, Natsu my Wife not yours you even think about touching her I will burn you to a crisp, oh and Erza" Erza looked up from her strawberry cake since she had already took Elfman out "If you keep eating cake all day you'll get fat!"

"Like Lushy!" Happy called out, that got my attention and I walked up to the cat and he was shaking.

"You're lucky I'm a cat lover, so I'll take it out on Natsu!" I shouted before landing a punch on Natsu's face that started a riot in the guild, that should have been long enough I decided and I left the guild of those stupid fairies for what I hoped would be forever!

Is it too short? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you like the story but hate certain parts?

Is it too OOC (out of character)?

Anyhow if you like or dislike please Review and check out my other Fairy Tail Fanfiction's if your confused with anything just ask and I'll explain ;D

Sakura Kick


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Fans! Are you enjoying this story?

Okay then if you are the I'll roll the Disclaim and get on with the story will you do the honours Lector?

Lector: Sure Sakura-Chan, Sakura Kick does not own Fairy Tail or anything of the sort ^.^

Me: Thanks' Lector!

Chapter 2

Sting's P.O.V

I left the guild hall and saw Lucy standing there waiting for me I walked up to her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Should we head to Sabertooth now?" I asked and she shook her head

"First I need to give my luggage to Virgo and tell the landlady what's happening then I gotta make sure the furniture guy has everything, then we'll go!" My beautiful fiancée smiled as she spoke "And I'm gonna need a ring!"

"I can just mark you, then I'll get you a ring at the jewellery shop near my house" I said before biting her neck a light yellow dragon appeared on her neck and a bright blue and black Dragon on my neck.

"Okay, now that that's done I'm gonna get Winter!" Lucy called as she was about to run off I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up and lifted her onto my shoulders.

"Sting what're you doing, we're in public, you know that right?!" she said in a hushed tone that accidently came out as a sorta shout.

"Yeah I know but we're practically married right, who cares?" I replied with a sorta blush "Hold on tight!" I said as I started running as full speed.

In the Fairy Tail Guild

"Shut up Brat's I just found a letter addressed to the whole guild!" Master said as he taw open a letter "It's from Lucy!"

He looked down and started reading:

Dear Master,

You were the father I never had the father I always wanted, I know that if I leave it will probably be hardest for you if I leave but I hope that no matter what happens in the future that you will always think of me as your daughter I know it's nothing to do with me but if I can have even the slightest say in it Please make Laxaus the next guild master someday I'm joining the same guild as my fiancée, and don't worry yes I do love him nobody's forcing me to do it. You know Master I'll invite you to my wedding but I know you'll be surprised when you see who he is he is somebody that our guild ain't too fond of but I've been friends with him since I was little we just separated when we joined different guilds, we went up against him during GMG by the end of the letter you'll know who he is I think it'll be obvious. I'm not sure but if you're not crying please read out the rest or do me a favour and hand it to Laxaus.

P.S I promise I will never ever leak info about Fairy Tail, or contact any former Quest giver for as long as I live but of course that all goes without saying.

Master handed Laxaus the letter as he was too depressed to continue Laxaus read through the rest of it…

Dear Laxaus,

You are like my big brother I'm sorry if I didn't talk to you too much but I love you just as much as everybody else in the guild if not more wether I showed it or not was totally my fault I'm sorry I sincerely believe that you will become just as good a guild master as Gramps even better maybe?

Dear Mira,

You're like my second mother how can I say goodbye to you I'm so sorry for leaving without informing you but you saw what happened with me and Team Erza, how could I stay after that? I love you Mira, please don't cry for me you should be angry at me for leaving you but I will miss you so much keep on going with your mini match making game you could make it a fourth career you know?

Dear Levy,

I left my novel in Master's office I'm not going to write much here since I already wrote a 30,000 page long story about how I feel so technically there are two novels in Master's office I bet your rushing up there to get them right now Good Luck with Gajeel Levy-Chan…

You were my Bestest friend Levy and you always will be right?

Levy and Mira were crying and Laxaus wasn't even his usual obnoxious self he continued

Dear Gajeel,

Its Bunny Girl here you remember me? No matter what happened with Phantom Lord know that I never blamed you it was half my fault for being weak and angering my father I love you and the rest of the guild I wish you and Levy the best…

'I'm sorry Bunny girl, I'm so sorry, I should teach that dirty bastard salamander a lesson after this' Gajeel thought

Dear Cana,

If you'r drinking right now can you put the booze down for a second and listen, Thanks' You are also a good friend please stay safe and say goodbye to Gildart's for me will ya?

I hope you become S class soon I believe in you and I know you can do it! Go Cana Go Go Cana!

'Baka Lucy, how could I drink at a time like this, it's all my fault isn't it…' Cana thought

Dear Romeo and Wendy,

Bye little brother, little sister you always believed in me didn't you, well even once I leave I will be praying for the health and happiness of both of you

Wendy cried as she fell to the floor with Romeo 'Lucy-San I miss you too much' Wendy thought 'Stupid Natsu I thought he was a good guy how could he do this he was my idol…' Romeo though

Dear Juvia,

I wish you good luck with Gray, I will really miss you…

I don't know what to say, exchanging words is kinda hard in situations like this…

I love you, Sister

"Lucy~~~~!" Juvia cried out to the whole guild running to the lounge to sit and cry there, it started raining outside, it wouldn't stop for years…

Dear Happy,

Your probably gonna miss me even more than Master when I think about it, I love you and don't you ever question that okay? If I ever come back to visit you'll be first on my list and you can meet my husband he has a cat too with him, and if they had kids then you'd have even more friends!

Good Luck with Carla

"Lushy~~~" Happy cried as he flew into Master's arms and cried "It's okay Happy…" Carla comforted Happy

Dear Erza, Gray and Natsu

Why did you laugh, why did you smile, why did you smirk and most of all why did you want me to leave? What happened to all those fond memories we shared?

If me leaving is anybody's fault it is yours but don't worry me, because my new guild are gonna kick your ass but only you three you already hated them didn't you, I hope my fiancée didn't cause too much damage earlier today if so I'll have to talk to him about it…

The whole guild shot Natsu, Erza and Gray a filthy look, even Lisanna and Juvia…

And to everyone else I love you all and I will never ever forget any of you although next time you see me I may not be the same Lucy you knew yesterday…

If I ignore you, if I completely forget you then I apologize but I need to leave,

I'll be living a happy life with my husband with maybe I child or two down the road so I'll be sure to visit, see you all in the Grand Magic Games!

Love Lucy,

xxx ooo

The whole guild burst into tears it wouldn't stop not now not for a long time, not until their Lucy returned to see them…

"So Lucy married Sting Eucliffe, of Sabertooth!" Natsu roared and the whole guild looked at Natsu, Gray and Erza.

"WHO CARES! LUCY CAN MARRY WHOEVER SHE WANT'S BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TREAT HER LIKE THAT NATSU, SHE IS JUST AS STRONG AS YOU AND YOU KNOW IT!" Laxaus yelled getting attention like crazy "AS LONG AS SHE'S HAPPY WITH STING THEN WE'RE JUST GONNA HAVE TO WAIT, AND GET HER BACK AT THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES RIGHT FAIRY TAIL!"

"RIGHT!" The whole guild shouted before looking team Erza

"Why exactly did you kick Lucy out, Flame Brain!" Gajeel boomed

"You think I did this on purpose, I love lucy and you know it, it hurt saying those thing and it hurts finding out she's getting married, to my rival!" Natsu screamed out of frustration nobody said anything as he continued "I had just gotten back from a mission with Erza and Gray, the reward was all four elemental key's!, but the monster we defeated messed with our heads making us do stuff that we didn't mean to do! And I was drunk too, I hate it I hate it all I hate myself for betraying Lucy!"

The guild shot Natsu a look of Sympathy they knew what they had to do, they just had to wait for the GMG to start…..

Sting and I had just done everything on my list and we were now walking onto a train on our way to the Town of Bluebell where the Sabertooth guild was located we walked into an empty carriage, it was a 6 hour trip to get to Bluebell Town so we sat next to each other and started talking about what we had missed from the last few years when the train started, as if on cue Sting fell onto my lap, face tinged green, his motion sickness had gotten the better of him I giggled motion sickness effected all Dragon slayer's it didn't affect me and Wendy since we can use healing Magic too.

I decided to stop being mean and I casted Troia on Sting he sat up and looked at me happily.

"If we ever have a kid, I hope they don't get motion sickness too…" Sting sighed as he sat back I couldn't help but blush a little.

"You think about having kids, with me?" I said blushing

"uh, Well, Yeah, Duh I am your husband you know, I can think about you having my babies if I feel like it!" Sting said as he pulled me into a hug "But seriously, wouldn't it be fun having kids?"

"Yeah I'd love to have kid's with you Sting!" I cheered before going dead serious "But maybe we should wait until I actually join Sabertooth, or at least until big ears here stops eavesdropping!" I said as I saw Rogue outside of our booth he slid the door open and took a seat across from us.

"Umm, Rogue? May I ask what you're doing?" Sting said looking at Rogue who completely ignored him for five whole minutes before speaking.

"You're getting married bro! And you didn't even tell me, your best friend!, I don't know if I should congratulate you or punch you!" Rogue shouted, but with a smile on his face "Congratulations Lucy, Sting as soon as I get over my motion sickness I shall punch you!"

I quickly casted Troia on Rogue before he could pass out he regained his composure and then punched sting "Congratulations…"

6 hours of argument which Sting and Rogue claimed to be a friendly debate, repeatedly casting Troia and talking about babies, wedding's and Sabertooth later…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello my fans! I really didn't expect this story to be so popular but it's got like, what 6 reviews already! I only posted it a few days ago, my goal is to get at least 100 reviews, think you guys can help me with that?!**_

_**Thank You for the continued Support, please put up with my annoying Authors Notes until the final **_

_**Roll this Disclaims please, Gray?!**_

_**Gray: Sakura Kick doesn't own Fairy Tail or anything of the sort please post in who you would like to do the disclaims next!**_

_**Me: Thanks' Gray, uhm your clothes?**_

_**Gray: Gah where are they!**_

_**Me: Read and Review People!**_

_**Gray: Where'd I put them!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

"Come on Winter, wakey uppy?" I called to my exceed as the Train finally pulled to a stop.

"I think she must be really tired Blondie" Sting commented and I glared daggers at him

"You're Blond too!" I called

"You're Blonder!" He replied

"Am not!"

"Are Too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Guys can we stop with the fighting, Winter's already awake!" Rogue called

"Ugh Yeah, sorry Bro…" Sting said

"Lover's Quarrel?" I tried but they both just shook their heads "So this is Bluebell Town?" I asked

"Yeah" Sting replied

"It's Beautiful!" I called out.

"Just like you!" Sting called out making me blush crimson about one shade darked than Erza's head to be descriptive.

"AWWW!" I heard a voice call out I looked around to see the culprit, only to be greeted by my old friend Yukino.

"Ahh, YUKINO IT'S SOOO GOOD TO SEE YOU, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL THIS TIME, HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT STING AND I, DID YOU AND ROGUE FINALLY GET TOGETHER!" I called out and she blushed at the last one.

"It's good to see you too Lu-Chan, I re-joined Sabertooth and Lector told me about Sting and you and yeah Rogue and I are a couple now…" Yukino said blushing a little.

"That's Great, do the rest of Sabertooth know about Sting and I yet?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Lector followed Sting to Magnolia on his mission and he heard everything Sting and you said he also said that there was this super cute exceed with you, I, personally, think he has a crush on her!" Yukino said, Sting looked kinda pissed that Lector had followed him but as soon as Lector's name was mentioned Winter popped up from my arms.

"Lector-kun, where?!" Winter cheered

"Yukino I bet you right for Lector and Vice Versa, right?" I asked, Yukino nodded.

"What about Frocsh?" Rogue asked as Frocsh looked up at me expectantly.

"Lector could have his own harem at the rate we're going" I joked and Sting looked pretty confused when I said that "Just kidding, I'm sure there's more exceeds for Winter, after all Frocsh was first"

"Yeah…" Sting said nodding and Winter sighed and then she looked up at me.

"Mommy I want Lily then?" Winter asked and I just nodded

"You can have anyone who'll accept you for who you are, just not Lector, unless Frocsh somehow sees some really cute guy exceed fly by in the next twenty second, and Lector suddenly falls head over heels in love with you, then I guess it's okay?" I replied and as if on cue there was this Green exceed in a pair of jeans and a white top flew by…

"Sorry, Frocsh think's Lector is free every night Lu-Chan and Sting want to be alone!" Frocsh called out to Winter and she instantly flew after the young green exceed Sting, Rogue and Yukino just sighed and Sting and I blushed a bit…

"Sting-kun?" Yukino said and Sting turned his attention to her "I was just wondering what Master Ume will say about Lu-Chan and you, I'm sure she'll approve of Lucy as soon as she hears the word's Dragon Slayer or Fiancée!" Yukino cheered and Sting just smirked.

"Oi Blondie! We're going to the Guild first to get you a new tattoo! Hurry Up!" Sting called out to me as he started walking, I nodded and then started running towards him, when I caught up to him I held his hand and we entwined our fingers with the other's he looked at me and smiled before we started walking at a moderate pace.

Ten Minutes Later we were standing right in front of Sabertooth I wore a black cloak...

"You ready Blondie?" Sting asked quietly and I nodded "Okay, hug onto my for dear life, because you will be clinging for dear life, and don't be stubborn you love me and I love you, that's how it is gonna be okay?" Sting continued and I nodded once again and he then pushed the guild door's open.

It was a big purple guild hall with three floors, plenty of tables, a bar and then as I set my eyes on the guild member's I understood what Sting meant, everyone in the guild gave me the death glare, it was then when I saw Minerva, she jumped slightly at the sight of me but then she gave an evil smirk and walked up to me.

"What are you doing here, Ugly?!" She spat with a thick coat of venom covering on every single damned word the evil witch had spoken as she was about to grab me by the neck I hugged onto Sting tighter she was the only one who could see through my disguise.

"Don't you dare lay a single one of your filthy fingers on her, or so help me, you will not live long enough to see tomorrow, got it, Bitch!" Sting shouted at Minerva and she looked shocked.

"What is she to you?" Minerva spat back at him once she had recovered from his rude remark.

"She is my Fiancée, so you better get used to it Bitch!" Sting said back to her in a smart ass tone and with that he picked me up bridal style and carried me up to the Master's office he swung open the office doors and sat me down on the lounge before taking the seat next to me.

"Hmm, who is this girl Sting?" Master Ume asked I took my cloak off and she looked at me and smiled as she offered me a lolly I shook my head seeing as I was on a diet.

"She is the former Fairy Tail member Lucy Heartfilia soon to be Lucy Eucliffe, My Fiancée, she uses Majority of Dragon Slaying Techniques e.g. Fire, Sky, Water, Earth, Ice and Time and Celestial Magic she can also use Heavenly Body Magic. She would like to join Sabertooth and hopefully participate in the GMG to get revenge on her former friend, and she is extremely strong we had a small battle a while back and she nearly beat me, so what do you say Master can she join?" Sting asked and the Master's face lit up.

"Sting Eucliffe, she is your Fiancée and she is a Dragon Slayer? How could I possibly ever say no to that?!" Master Ume shouted nearly blowing my ear's out "Of course she can join, Lucy Eucliffe where would you like your Tattoo, and what colour?"

"Umm, on my stomach and in, umm White or Green?" I asked not too sure.

"I think white, because then you will match you soon to be Husband, but it's your choice Lucy" Master Ume said and I nodded.

"I think I'll have it in White, it'll be nice to match my husband!" I cheered and Sting blushed a bit.

"Okay then!" Master Ume chirped and stamped my stomach. (The same place as Cana's!)

"It look's great Blondie!" Sting said sarcastically rolling his eyes a bit at how much thought I put into one small decision.

"Why don't you go introduce her to the guild? But be careful Sting she ain't in the slightest an average on sex-appeal so I wouldn't be surprised how many men try and propose..." Master Ume said and Sting and I nodded "When's the wedding, if you don't want one I used to be a priestess so I can marry you right here and now, if that'd be more convenient?"

"Hmm, good offer, is it free?" Sting asked and Master Ume nodded "Okay then!"

Twenty minutes later once the vowels were done (sorry to those of you who wanted a professional wedding service and all but Lucy doesn't know that many Sabers and she can't invite a Fairy so it would've been awkward)

"You may now Kiss the Bride!" Master Ume cheered and Sting pulled me into a passionate kiss, with tongue and all, lasting thirty seconds before I needed to breath.

"Mrs. Eucliffe, I like the sound's of that!" I said and sting nodded before whispering into my ear.

"Mommy, I like the sound of that too!" Sting said and I blushed

"That can happen ASAWWTGMG!" I said and Sting cocked his head to the side like a puppy dog "As Soon As We Win The Grand Magic Games!"

"Oh okay, but it better happen as a present on the exact night we win, till then, hello protection…" Sting sighed I giggled a bit and then we left Master Ume's office this time without the cloak so I was wearing a yellow tube top and a dark blue mini skirt with my hair out.

We walked down the stairs a little bit until we were in front of the entire guild, they all looked at us as Sting was about to announce something.

"Some of you may be wondering who this beautiful young woman is, and to sum it up for you in a sentence she is!" Sting paused for dramatization "Mrs. Eucliffe, My wife!"

The whole guild gasped and looked at me, not many people recognized me since my hair had grown so long it now reached my mid-thigh I was allot taller only still shorter than Sting and I had a better figure my bust was massive and my stomach was as flat as a board I had wide hips and perfectly shaped thighs I also looked allot prettier in my personal point of view.

"What is her name?" Rufus asked as he kissed my hand.

"She is Lucy Eucliffe an ex Fairy, she ditched those stupid bastards to join our guild when she realised how crappy they were and how fucking awesome we were!" Sting said in his usual tone.

"So she's not a Fairy anymore!" Minerva exclaimed "Sorry Lu-Chan I didn't realise, everything at GMG last time was nothing personal, and I'm really sorry I hope we can still be good friends?""

"Of course Min-Chan, you seem really nice anyways!" I said happily

"Oh really, Thank you Lulu!" She exclaimed

"STING-KUN! WHERE IS WINTER-CHAN! Oh Hello Lucy!" Lector said and Sting pointed to the bench where Frocsh and Winter sat talking about Fro's date with the Green exceed from before.

I hugged onto Sting and then kissed his cheek eyeing every male in the guild I finally said "I am a married woman people, okay? I am Lucy Eucliffe Sting Eucliffe's wife and I really get annoyed when men are constantly flirting with me, so to sum it up don't flirt with me boy's, you don't wanna see me angry!"

"Yeah trust me, you make this woman angry, you must have a death wish, seriously, it's that bad…" Sting and majority of the guilds male population paled at my honey sweet smile.

"Sting-kun!" Lector whined and sting walked over to him.

"What is it little Buddie?" Sting asked

"Lucy will be living with us now right?" Lector asked and Sting nodded "So will Winter be staying with us too?!" Lector asked nervously

"Umm, Yeah It's not like I'm gonna make my wife throw out her own partner and Lector, if you want some woman tips with Winter, ask Luce, she won't mind" Sting said to a blushing Lector before he walked off.

"LUCY!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me I span around and the whole guild gasped as they saw the one and only salamander at the guild doors my eyes watered and I knew that if I didn't cry now as soon as he was out of sight I would burst, why won't he leave me alone, I loved him so much, he was my best friend and he just kicked me out like that, does he even know how that felt, tears started pouring down my face and Sting wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed me on the head as he supported me because if he didn't I would surely fall to the ground.

"LUCE!" He shouted as he saw me and he gave me his signature grin.

"What do you want with her flame brain!?" Sting yelled and Natsu frowned at him.

"I want my Nakama back, that's what when I told you all that stuff Luce I was drunk!" Natsu shouted

"So you treat your Nakama like trash and then you just expect them to come running back to you, what is wrong with that head of yours, because you are seriously messed up dude!" Sting shouted at Natsu completely ignoring his last sentende

"Look this is between Lucy an-"

"WHAT IS IT NATSU, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! I'M HAPPY HERE WITH SABERTOOTH, THEY HAVEN'T SAID I WAS WEAK, THEY HAVN'T CALLED MY UGLY, THEY DON'T IGNORE ME FOR SOME BITCHY CHILDHOOD FRIEND WHO IS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD, THEY DON'T HATE ME, AND THEY HAVN'T GOTTEN IN TROUBLE FROM THE MAGIC COUNCIL DURING MY FIRST TEN MINUTES OF VISTING! SO NATSU, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT IT MADE YOU COME HALFEWAY ACROSS FIORE TO GET ME! MY MONEY, MY LOOKS, MY MAGIC, MY HOU-"

"YOU'R FRIENDSHIP!" Natsu shouted over the top of me, I finally wriggled out of Sting's hug and walked up to Natsu, I pulled on the top of his tunic so that his lips met mine we kissed passionately I then let go of his top and slapped him right across the face, hard

*SLAP*

"You know I always wanted to do that, but now that I've got the chance, I couldn't care less…" I said before returning to hug Sting close "Now get out of our guild and tell Fairy Tail that I'm now known throughout Fiore as Lucy Eucliffe…" I said and Sabertooth cheered.

"Fairy Tail are so gonna kick your sorry ass at GMG!" Natsu said.

"No Way, Sabertooth is way better!" I shouted back

"Hell Yeah!" Natsu called out before he left.

I sighed, how is it that no matter how long I'm with Natsu he always seems to tire me out?

"I bet your tired Luce, let's go home now?!" Sting called from behind me and I nodded as we started walking home.

"Hey, Sting, Weren't you going to get a ring, From that shop?" I said as I pointed to a shop near where we were it was a small shop with a golden sign that said Beautiful silver text: _**Golden Bee**_

"Yeah that's the place, do you wanna come in with me?" Sting asked and I nodded before taking his hand and holding it tightly he smiled at me softly before we entered the shop.

"How can I help you Sir? Madame?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a ring for my wife, we're already married, but I never got her a ring…" Sting said and the man nodded before pointing to a cabinet full of beautiful rings.

One ring in particular caught my eye it was silver and it had the most beautiful little diamonds on top, it reminded me of the stars.

"Do you like this one?" Sting asked as he pointed to the ring I was looking at, I just nodded "Sir, can I get this one?" Sting asked and the man behind the counter nodded.

"Oh, they've got celestial key's here too? But they're not jewellery?" I said and the man behind the counter laughed.

"Who said this was a jewellery shop, in fact we're a magic shop too, the ring you bought doesn't just look good, it boosts you magic by 100! Also we have Spirit keys here, we have all four elemental keys on special, but no one round here, is really a celestial wizard, besides Miss Yukino, but she says she ain't strong enough to use em, if nobody buys em soon they could disappear since they've got no master, Say Mrs. Eucliffe do you want em?" The shop Guy asked.

"YES YES YES YES YES A THOUSAND YESSES I WANT THEM ALL!" I yelled.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes, I'll give em to you for free, since I don't really want to make an enemy with a Sabertooth member especially Eucliffe, he's gonna be really protective of his wife, since he's a dragon slayer and all!" The shop guy said and I sweat dropped 'is it really that scary?' I asked myself in my head.

"Thank You shop guy!" I cheered as Sting and I left the shop.

We walked for a few minutes before Sting gave me the ring "You wanna put it on now?"

"Yep!" I said as he slipped it onto my ring finger.

"Look's great on you babe!" He said as he finally got it onto my hand "Oh, we're here!"

I looked in front of me to be greeted by a massive thirteen storey house, it looked fairly new and modern and I loved it.

"Wow, you're rich…" I said and he frowned at me.

"It's not all mine, that's the apartment block next door, this is where I live…" Sting said as we walk up the steps of the house next door, it looked like a two storey mansion it was modern and new looking kind of like next door.

"I Love It!" I shouted as I jumped into his arms and he nearly fell down the steps, but he regained balance just in time, he looked up and smirked at me before smashing his lips to mine with he fiddled through his pocket trying to find the keys to the house, once he got them we pulled apart and went inside

_**Hey Guy's I hope you enjoyed this, please send in reviews of what you think/want to happen and can you guess who Lucy is going to go up against? I already know just wondering if you could guess, in this chapter I made Lucy and Natsu apologize and then they were friend again but I scrapped that because it wouldn't have made sense later, I need your help with something,**_

_**Should Lucy get pregnant before GMG and then get seriously injured (The baby will survive either way)**_

_**Or**_

_**Should Lucy get pregnant after the GMG?**_

_**Please Vote in ur review on**_

_**Lucy Pregnant When?**_

_**Who will Lucy go up against?**_

_**What you think is going to happen or what you want to happen?**_

_**Or just leave a normal review**_

_**Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys hoping that you enjoyed the last chapter Thank you for all of your support it really help's I still haven't gotten enough reviews to get the final answer yet but here's hoping that I will, thank you!(The reason id because I'm doing a double update so, I haven't posted this yet . )**_

_**Any way let's roll the Disclaim, shall we? This time it's the wonderful…. NATSU DRAGNEEL!**_

_**Natsu: Hey, Sakura-Chan does not own Fairy Tail or any of its character's Hiro Mashima does though, and he is awesome, but, Sakura-Chan does own this story line so no copying without permission ^.^**_

_**Me: Thank You Natsu-Sama**_

_**Natsu: Anything for my Nakama **_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Flashback to GMG**

_I walked down the corridors looking for the bathroom when I felt someone put their hand on my right shoulder and then wrap their arms around me before they pressed their head into my shoulder I was about to talk but I was beaten to it by the mysterious person who was currently hugging me from behind:_

"_I missed you so, so, so much Luce, I thought I'd never see you again, and then I heard about you disappearing on Tenroujima, I was so scared, but you came back to me…." The voice said I knew who is was now, I span around and hugged them back._

"_Look at you, your all grown up now, I never knew you'd grow up to be such a fine young man, of course, you're a bit egotistic, but your still the same little blond boy I knew all those years ago…" I said happily as I started crying a little bit._

"_It's great to see you again Lucy!" The young man said as we pulled apart from our hug and I wiped my eyes._

"_You too, Sting!" I said happily_

**End of Flashback**

As I entered the house I nearly fainted, it was so clean and massive and, and, AND LUXURIOUS!

Nothing like what I was used too, and I mean NOTHING! I mean it's nothing like what I've been used to since I left home when I was 7 I mean I went from Luxurious palace to dragon cave to hotel to new hotel to old hotel to nice old lady's house to a small apartment to fairy hills to old apartment and now back to Luxury again!

"Sting..." I said calmly

"What is it babe?" he asked as he lead me through the house

"Your rich…" I finished

"No, We're rich!" He smiled at me and I smiled back

"Yeah, your right…" I said as I hugged onto his arm.

"Hey, I hope you're feeling better now…" Sting whispered quietly as we laid down on his bed, still in each other's arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I could tell earlier, when Natsu was there, you were gonna cry, hell, you did cry, I could tell you weren't, you know, yourself…" Sting said

"Yeah, I feel better now, but can we go training for 8 months and then come back and hope that I'm strong enough to enter the GMG?" I asked

"It'll be tough, but sure, its fine with me, I'll have to check with Master Ume though, okay?" Sting said and I nodded as he stood up and walked to the guild.

8 months of carrying boulders up hills, slipping in mud, learning magic, stealth, speed, strengthening all of my keys and no protection when sleeping with Sting later…

"WE'RE BACK EVERYBODY!" I yelled as I ran inside Sabertooth, everybody turned to see Sting and I smiling and they instantly broke into tears, smiles, shouts, hugs and kisses they seemed glad to see us.

"You know you guys have earned a name all over Fiore in 8 months right?" Minerva asked and I shook my head, she pulled out a magazine that looked to be Sorcerer's weekly.

Me and Sting were on the front cover hugging she flipped through the volume until she reached a double page one seemed to be one me and the other seemed to be about Sting she handed it to me and Sting and I read it out:

"The Dragon's Bride!" I read the title

"It seems Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail is no longer, since news spread throughout Fiore that Lucy left Fairy Tail and joined Sabertooth with her husband Sting Eucliffe, Lucy is now known as Lucy Eucliffe of Sabertooth." I continued

"This has officially been confirmed, Writer's and Readers alike got confused when seeing the two with matching rings, so we investigated and asked the guild about it and they told us that in was, in fact true." I kept on reading down

"We are currently trying to get in contact with the two wizards to see what they'll tell us about it, the one question on everybody's lips is, why? I mean why would a great mage like Lucy leave Fiore's number one guild, her family and friends to go and marry a complete stranger and join a guild she knows nothing about? Is there a reason for all this Lucy Eucliffe? Are you being paid?" I frowned a bit that they didn't believe I was in love with him…?

"Vote and comment now on your opinion now!" I finished I handed it to Sting to read his page he hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

After Sting read through his I sighed and took a seat on his lap I set up the SW Website and sent in an e-mail.

_Dear Sorcerers Weekly,_

_Its Lucy Eucliffe here I'm back from my training mission, I'm actually at the guild right now so please come and interview me and my husband if you please,_

_Lucy Eucliffe_

I sat on Sting's lap and sipped on a vanilla milkshake while talking to Yui, the bar maiden. There was a knock at the door and I instantly knew who it was, I jumped off of Sting's lap.

"Going to go and fix my hair up, see ya!" I shouted as I ran to the bathroom.

I stood in front of the full length mirror and observed myself I looked terrible my long thigh length blond hair was messy, I pulled out a brush and fixed my hair up, I left it out so you could see it's magnificent length then I observed my outfit, it was no good, I re-quipped into a pair of short denim shorts and a pink singlet and then I slipped on some black ballet flats I don't know why, but I feel really nervous and I feel kinda, I don't know, scared? Oh well, I went into the guild where the Sorcerer's weekly crew was I pulled out a seat next to my husband, Sting and they instantly rushed over to the two us I sighed and prepared for questions to be asked.

"So is it true that the two of you are married?" the interviewer asked.

"Yes it is very much true!" I smiled at the lady happily and she smiled back

"Do you really love him?" the next question was asked and I sighed

"Yes I do love him, why can't you just believe me?" I asked and the lady frowned

"Lucy, you don't even know Sting Eucliffe so how could you love each other?" the lady questioned

"I've known him since I was seven for your information; we were best friends long before I even knew about Fairy Tail so I think you'd better apologize for some of your comments on me and my husband, I love him dearly and none of this has anything to do with my money, my body or my family, I love him and I always have so you better apologize before I send them on you!" when I said them I pointed behind me to Sting and Rogue who, may I add, didn't look too happy, as if the slightest move could set them off.

Sting looked especially ticked off, but I guess he was just especially ticked off since you know I'm his wife and Dragon Slayer's are extremely protective of their wives, physically and mentally so if some one's hurting my physically, their dead, and if somebody is stupid enough to hurt my feelings, well Sting will kill them, and then bring them back to life and kill them again, and then it repeats until they've learnt their lesson.

"Okay, Lucy, I get it, umm can I interview you, normally as Mrs. Eucliffe now, oh and none of the past hour will go into this week's issue, or any issues may I add, because I fear for my life!" she shot a smile at Rogue and Sting I gave a nervous chuckle and nodded to her.

"So will you be entering this year's GMG, I personally think people will be glad to see 'The Dragon's Bride' is person for the first time in 11 months, except Fairy Tail who saw you in the last 8 months!" the woman interviewing me asked and I nodded.

"I actually left with Sting for 8 months to train for the GMG, since I wanted to be stronger!" I said smiling it looked like she was about to ask another question when she realised the tattoo on my neck, Sting's Mark, it made me his wife, and his only.

"Can I touch it?" she whispered quietly, the whole guild was watching us, I seriously don't know why.

"Sure!" I cheered happily and some people giggled, most people, including myself said I seem allot happier with Sting than I ever would have been with Fairy Tail, I agree.

The woman was about put her hand on my tattoo but she couldn't reach it so I turned around on my seat so that she could reach it better.

When her hand touched my neck it stang first it was only a little bit, but now it was burning and I was holding back tears, my face cringed at the pain, Sting obviously noticed this and he dashed towards me and gently pulled the woman's hand away, he hugged me but my neck still hurt I started crying, it seemed that everyone in the room saw my neck, except me, they cringed and looked a little shocked.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay babe, you'll be fine, how about we go and put some water on it?" Sting spoke to me gently and I just nodded slightly, the interviewer looked really guilty, she didn't mean it.

"Mio, it's okay, you didn't mean it!" I called out through tears and she smiled at me and nodded, them she looked shocked, she looked down and saw her nametag she smiled, I hope that I can get the chance to talk to her later.

Sting picked me up in his arms and carried me to the infirmary tap where he soaked a sponge in water and gently padded my neck with it.

"Sting, is there something that you're not telling me because my neck stang really bad when she touched it" I asked told Sting and he frowned

"Nope, I've told you everything, maybe it was just infected or something?" Sting said while pushing the sponge to my neck and patting my head with his free hand.

"How can a tattoo get infected?" I asked a little puzzled

"It's not a tattoo, it's a bite mark, it just look's kinda like my Dragon" Sting stated and I nodded

"Sorry, Acnologia never taught me about the whole mating process, I had to learn it myself, so, the human way, and humans don't bite each other's necks to symbolized marriage, you know…" I smiled and he chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah I get what you mean" Sting Smiled at me

_**Sting: Read and Review Please**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my fan's, Good News, This is my most popular Fanfiction so far, and truthfully, the one I am enjoying the most, I can't wait to see your reaction's to the next few chapters, no I haven't planned anything for them, but I'm sure I'll put something interesting in, keep checking this story because I try my best to update weekly, but I don't get much WiFi time, due to Linksys's Smart WiFi, I have no clue what my parent's password is so, I dunno….**

**Sting: Sakura-Chan, I've got a question for you….**

**Me: Yeah Sting?**

**Sting: Is it true that allot of your chapter's have been inspired by various songs by various bands?**

**Me: Yeah….**

**Sting: Is it true that on some of you'r songs, you imagine me singing them…?**

**Me: O/./O**

**Sting: I KNEW IT!**

**Me: Yeah, Yeah roll the Disclaim Sting**

**Sting: Yeah, Yeah, Winter, do the Disclaim**

**Winter: Sakura-Chan does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, she wishes that she did own Fairy Tail, but if she did she would have to choose between StiCy or NaLu, tough….**

**Sting and Me: Nah it's an obvious StiCy!**

**Winter: now it's my turn, Yeah Yeah…**

**Chapter 5**

**Sting's P.O.V**

After I wet Lucy's neck and dried it I wrapped it in bandages, now she looks like some ancient Egyptian mummy…

We walked downstairs hand in hand and I took a seat at the bench and of course Luce sat in her usual seat, my lap, and she's heavier than she looks, we sat there waiting for the names of the participants for the Grand Magic Games to be announced, after a while master Ume came down to announce the names.

Lucy's P.O.V

"Okay people the participants for this year's Grand Magic Games are" She gave a dramatic pause

"Minerva Orlando!" Minerva replied with an 'obviously!'

"Rufus Lohr!" Rufus just smiled and quietly spoke an 'I will remember this moment'

"Rogue Cheney!" Rogue wasn't there

"Sting Eucliffe!" Sting kissed my head before speaking ' of course

"Yukino Cheney!" Yukino wasn't at the guild either, she was probably at home with Rogue

"And since this year we are allowed a sixth member!"

"Lucy Eucliffe!"

I turned around in my seat and crashed my lips against Sting's causing him to fall off of the chair with me on top of him, of you didn't see the whole scene, I'm sure you'd get the wrong idea...

"YayYayYay Stingy-Bee I got in!" I shouted then smashed my lips against his once more earning some Aww's.

"Since, when did you call me Stingy-Bee?" Sting asked

"Since I got into the GMG this year!" I kissed him once more, he obviously couldn't hold back anymore and he picked me up and took me to the guest bedroom of the guild, it wouldn't be my first, remember those 8 months, every night was heaven…

Rest of Guild's P.O.V After Sting and Lucy locked the door…

"Well that's awkward…." Rin stated

"What are they gonna do mommy!?" a young child asked his mother and the whole guild looked towards the small, innocent child.

"They're going too umm…, let's go and get an ice-cream honey…." The poor mother replied.

"Yummy!" the child ran off with his mother right behind him.

Lucy's P.O.V

I fixed my clothing up and left the room only to get funny look's from some of the other member's. I took a seat at the bar and a few minutes later Sting came downstairs.

"Hey Sting, I just realized, Fairy Tail don't know I'm a Dragon Slayer yet…, and we've gotta go pick Winter and Lector up from Rogue, and congratulate their marriage, I can't believe they didn't tell us…" I sighed as I told Sting and he nodded.

"let's go pick them up now!" he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me back too Rogue's house, the house next door to ours, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

"Who is it?" Yukino asked as she opened the door, when she saw me her face lit up we all stepped into the living room without saying a word until suddenly:

"LUCY! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN MONTH'S HOW DID YOUR TRAINING GO, DID YOU HEAR ROGUE AND I GOT MARRIED, DID YOU GET INTO THE GMG THIS YEAR, DID I GET IN!?" Yukino shouted as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's great to see you too Yukino, My training went really well, I heard about the wedding so you better tell me all the detail's, and you me, Sting and Rogue all got into this year's GMG!" I said happily and hugged Yukino back, as Rogue also entered the living room.

Yukino wore a blue singlet and a denim skirt, while Rogue wore some black skinny jeans and no top.

"Rogue, you never told me you got married!" Sting shouted I could tell he was actually really happy for Rogue, just disappointed that nobody told him.

"I don't have to tell you, you didn't tell me…" Rogue replied.

"That's because I didn't know until I got to Magnolia, and you weren't in Magnolia at the time, I couldn't have told you!" Sting shot back.

"And you weren't here when I proposed, so I couldn't have told you!" Rogue fought with Sting.

"You could have told me on a viewing Lacrima!" Sting replied.

"Both of you, Shut-up and stop fighting!" Yukino and I snapped and both men hugged and looked at us happily.

"We weren't fighting at all, we're best buddies!" they said in sync and I burst out laughing causing everyone in the room to eye me suspiciously.

"Why're you laughing?" Sting exclaimed

"Sorry, it's just you two are reminding me of, Gray and Natsu!" I said between laughs and both their eyes widened and Sting rushed up to me and put his hand on my forehead.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, you know me and Rogue are nothing like those filthy scum, they kicked you outta their guild!" Sting said and as soon as it came out of his mouth he regretted saying it entirely.

"Uh, Lucy I'm sorry I didn't mean too…." Sting tried and I put on a forced smiled.

"No, it's okay, I know you didn't mean it…" I said before fake smiling once again as I turned to face Yukino "Umm, is Winter and Lector here?"

Yukino nodded, "Yeah, I think their asleep on our bed, those two aren't early riser's…"

I giggled a bit before following Yukino and Rogue into their bedroom, it was pretty messy, clothes all over the floor, the bathroom door was open and the sink basin was covered in makeup, hair dryers and hair brushes. I looked over at the made bed to see two little exceeds cuddled up in the middle.

"I already woke them up so that I could make the bed, and so that they could pack to go back home, only once they'd finished packing and I'd finished the bed, they went back to bed, so they missed breakfast…" Yukino whispered, I walked over to the bed quietly and scooped Winter up in one arm, and Lector in the other.

"Do you want some help?" Sting whispered quietly just so the four of us could hear him, I shook my head.

"Nah it's okay, their adorable when their asleep…" I smiled without knowing it, I bowed my head to Yukino and Rogue before thanking them and leaving with Sting.

"I'll unlock the door so you can go put them on our bed, the one we haven't slept in at all may I add, and then we can unpack, have some lunch and then, do whatever you wanna do" Sting said, I nodded and followed his direction's after Lunch I went to the bathroom and had a shower.

I walked into the bathroom and stripped of my clothing and I stepped under the water after making sure it was the right temperature, I started singing a familiar tune:

_The silence standing between us_

_Has at last been broken down_

_It's disappeared for the sake of _

_Both our fates to interweave_

_And though you show all your misery_

_In your eyes and wounded frown_

_I see beauty deep down that'll never leave you_

_I know that your soul is just like a daisy about to bloom_

_Look deep inside you and you'll see it grow_

_I know_

_Look straight ahead to eraser all your sins and woes_

_Just keep trying more you'll find the door_

_Before the starting line_

_Come take my hand and let's make a new tomorrow_

_We'll both find our way through another day_

_Over the start line_

_I'll never say goodbye, cause I'll never leave you_

I sighed as I turned the water off I turned around only to see my husband standing in the bathroom looking at my naked body. I blushed deep red but didn't try to cover myself I'd just be wasting my time, he's already seen me naked before anyway.

"Hmm, what's up babe?" I said as I turned and grabbed a towel which I wrapped around my body, I walked out into the bedroom, and Sting followed me.

"You're a good singer…" Sting commented and I smiled before walking up and kissing him passionately, he was a good kisser that was oe of his good points, I'll admit that much at least.

"So was there something else you wanted to ask me?" I asked Sting and he shook his head.

"Nah, but you smell, different…" Sting commented.

"It's probably nothing…" I replied and he nodded back to me

~END OF CHAPTER~

Lucy: My turn!

Sting: Yeah babe, you finally get to boss the audience around, just like a mother

Lucy: O/./O By the way do we know the result's to weather I get pregnant before GMG or After GMG yet?

Sting: your going to get beaten up badly either way, nothing fatal or that bad it'll only last a chapter or two… apparently the baby will not die no matter what.

Lucy: Yeah I know the Author promised that

Sting: We're going off topic here honey…

Lucy: Oh yeah right, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I do not own Fairy Tail or the song Lucy sang in the last chapter, I'm sitting at a desk writing this with a sore throat, I can't talk without wanting to rub my throat, it hurt O.O

Sting: Get well soon Sakura!

Natsu: Shut-up Sting!

Sting: You're just jealous because this isn't a NaLu!

Natsu: Am not!

Sting: Oh you so are, stay away from my wife, got it?

Natsu: Since when did I listen to you!

Me: Boys, Boys calm down, will ya?!

Sting: Sakura, is this a NaLu Fanfiction or a StiCy Fanfiction

Me: Umm it's a StiCy, isn't it obviouse?

Sting: Told ya so!

Natsu: Oww, but Sakura-Chan!

Me: Roll the chapter

Sting: Chapter 6!

Levy's P.O.V the day after Lucy left Fairy Tail

"Stupid Natsu!" I yelled as I cried into my pillow "He's making us all depressed, and the new Sorcerer's Weekly issue…."

"Damn You Natsu!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, tears started pouring down my face once again…

Natsu is in love with Lucy, so all he does is mope around muttering stuff like, 'I cant believe that she married a jerk from another guild' and 'Damn Sting!'

The book I got from Lucy told me everything, she said that if she get's into this year's GMG that she'll have morning tea with me one day.

I read her books everyday:

Dear Levy,

This book is for your eyes only, not even Gajeel can read this book.

Firstly this book is magical, is say's something new every day, so it's kinda like I'm writing you letter's, only you can't reply, I'm not allowed to tell you my address, so I'll tell you at the GMG, okay?

I need to tell you that I'm actually a Dragon Slayer and that Acnologia was my teacher, I use Fire, Sky, Water, Earth, Ice and Time Dragon Slaying Magic.

I have the most adorable pet Exceed called Winter, she thinks that she's a panda, its super cute, you'd love her so at the GMG this year I'll introduce the two of you.

Secondly Sting, my husband, is actually my childhood friend so I knew him before Fairy Tail, so, no, I'm not marrying a total stranger…

Love Lucy

Levy's P.O.V The day after Lucy returned from training

I opened up the book Lucy gave me, I was sure she hadn't forgotten me but, I hadn't gotten a new letter in 8 months

But finally there it was, a new letter, I put my glasses on and started reading it:

Dear Levy,

How are you doing?

I'm sorry I haven't gotten you a new letter for so long, I went training with Sting, so tonight, even though I left 8 months ago, will be my first night in a real bed, Levy, his house is massive, like it's a two storey mansion!

Sting bought me the most beautiful wedding ring in the world! It reminds me of the night sky!

Guess what? I got into this year's Grand Magic Games! I'm so excited, I'll be able to see you again, and do you still look the same? Have you progressed with Gajeel?

How are Natsu and the others? Are they over me? Are they glad I'm gone? Do they miss me?

Can you tell them something for me,

No matter how much you grow to hate me, no matter how much I grow to hate you, I will always worry about you, I will always love you and you will always be my Bestest friends.

I will always worry about you

How's Wendy?

Tell her this for me, please:

Never give up on your Dreams, Little sis!

I have some big new's to tell you, but I've gotta check with Sting first to see if it's true, and then I'll tell you when we get to Crocus.

I Can't wait to see you again Levy-Chan!

Lot's of Love,

Lucy

I put the letter down on my desk and smiled, I'm glad to know that she's so happy with Sting!

I can't wait to see you Lu-Chan, I rushed to the guild and slammed open the doors:

"Everybody, Lucy got into Sabertooth's Grand Magic Games this year!" I shouted and everybody cheered, I walked over and sat down next to Master Makarov at the bar, Mira handed me a strawberry milkshake

"How do you know that?" Master asked

"I got a letter from her, but I'm under strict rules to show it to nobody, but there's one thing I need to do for her…" I told Master, he nodded and I stood up and walked over to Team Natsu.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, I have a message for you, from Lucy!" I said loudly, the whole guild went silent and watched the strongest team.

"I'm Listening!" Natsu shouted and his face lit up, for a split second, I thought I'd cry, he's expecting her to come back or something, I bet on it.

"No matter how much you grow to hate me, no matter how much I grow to hate you, I will always worry about you, I will always love you and you will always be my Bestest friends" I said and their mouths dropped open

"I would never hate you Lucy…" The three mages said in sync. Natsu's eyes filled up with tears, he stood up from his seat and walked up to Erza.

"Hit me…" he mumbles Erza looked puzzled.

"But, Why?" Erza asked him.

"It's my fault Lucy left, weather I was drunk or not, weather I was under a curse or not, It was my fault she left, it's all my fault.

"It was her own fault she left Natsu, besides, I love you, forget about Lucy!" Lisanna called from the back of the room as she ran up to Natsu.

"HOW CAN YOU LIE, RIGHT TPO HIS FACE, YOU'RE A WITCH, NOT MY LITTLE SISTER!" Mirajane screamed out everyone's eyes now laid on the beautiful barmaid.

"Sis!?" Lisanna yelled at her.

"I'M SORYY LISANNA, BUT I CAN'T LIE TO MY BEST FRIENDS, WHAT YOU DID WAS UNFORGIVABLE, IF IT WAS UP TO ME I'D CONSIDER KICKING YOU OUT NOF THE GUILD FOR DOING IT, TELL THEM THE TRUTH!" Mirajane shouted with tears falling from her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mira" Lisanna said innocently

"OH YES YOU DO, DON"T MAKE ME GO DEMON ONE YOU BECAUSE TRUST ME I WILL!" Mirajane screamed back at Lisanna who then turned to Natsu.

"It was all me, I was the one who put that mission up on the board knowing that the monster would mess with your head, I was the one who offered you the mission and the drink and I was the one who asked Lucy to come to the guild that day, at that precise time, because she was planning on going shopping!" Lisanna shouted to Natsu who lit his hand on fire and slapped her across the face.

"AND TO THINK I WAS BLAMING MYSELF FOR YOUR DIRTY LITTLE PLAN, WHY DID YOU DO IT LIS!" Natsu yelled at Lisanna.

"Because I was in love with you!" Lisanna shot back and Natsu frowned angrily.

"If you're truly in love with someone then you can be happy as long as their happy!" Natsu yelled to Lisanna

"Then how come your upset that Lucy's with Sting!" Lisanna yelled to Natsu

(Just in case you forgot it's still from Levy's P.O.V)

"I'm happy for Lucy, I just want her to know the truth, as long as Lucy is living happily with her husband and her children, as long as she's safe, as long as she isn't sad and as long as she is healthy. Then I can be happy, but because of you, I can't be happy, because she hates me" Natsu took a breath and kept going

"I can't get anywhere near her, just because of you, and I wouldn't know if she was dead or if she was pregnant or if she was upset or if she was happy, I will never know any of that anymore, just because one stupid little girl was a stuck up brat who only cares about herself!" Natsu yelled

He now had tears running down his face, nobody knew that I had recorded this whole message ever since I entered the guild, everything I see was being recorded with the new magic glasses I bought yesterday, and was willing to do anything to get it to Lucy.

"Lisanna, you are hereby banned from Fairy Tail Forever!" Master Makarov shouted and Lisanna frowned before leaving the guild, she dared not say a single word…

"Now my little Brats, I have a plan to get Lucy back to us!" Master shouted and the whole guild cheered, I turned the recording glasses off and left the guild to find a way to get these to Lucy, I was going to visit Sabertooth.

~END OF CHAPTER~

Levy: This whole chapter is from my point of view!

Sting: READ AND REVIEW

Lucy: Sakura need's advice for how many children Lucy has, what gender they are and what names they will get no more than three kids maximum I would prefer only one child, but they could have a twin or a brother or a sister

Sting: Thank you for your opinion's it brings us great happiness when the readers can interact with the story line's, are there any ideas that you may like in the story?


	7. Chapter 7

**Sting: Everything has been decided and Sakura-Chan needs to thank some people for their opinions and ideas, turns out she's using all of them, only merging different ideas together so yeah…**

**Me: Thank you to:**

**StiCyLover – I agree!**

**LOZZIBOZ – Yeah, she is! And I shall update, just scroll down!**

**Zin-chan-luvs-u – I already told you my idea in the PM I sent you, but I will use the last part, but not the first, only because it'll make more sense later on :)**

**xcattyx – I never thought of that, good idea, I think I'm gonna use it ( by think I mean am)**

**Lucy Maka – I already planned that bit but I think you'll still enjoy it, please don't stop reading because of that! I thank you so much for your opinion, r u a soul eater fan? I have a soul eater fanfic about TsuStar's daughter, Soul, Maka and Liz and kidd's kids are in it too!**

**StiCyLover – Again, I think I'm going to use both of those idea's only the dark guild member is actually somebody we know very well…**

**Sting: We got that many Review's and ideas!**

**Me: Yeah, Stingy Bee we did!**

**Sting: Don't call me that Blondie!**

**Me: your blond too!**

**Sting: Yeah, but I've got an awesome scar on my face!**

**Me: I have too!**

**Sting: Really where * puts face in really close to mine ***

**Me: *Kiss* *Flick's on nose***

**Sting: Gah, Sakura-Chan does not own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 7**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I closed my book, knowing that soon Levy would read my letter, I wasn't lying when I said that I had big news, but I wasn't sure, it was just a hunch, earlier this morning…

I jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, I threw up in the toilet, and I was there for an hour or two, but I hadn't eaten anything bad, and my stomach didn't actually feel bad, so it wasn't a stomach bud, plus it's been like this for a week or two now….

I stood up from the desk in Sting and I's room, we only got back from training two weeks ago, but we only stayed one night here before going on a mission, so this was only my second night at home, I was still trying to get used to the new environment.

I walked into the kitchen and my phone beeped; I pulled it out of my pocket, only to read a message from Yukino:

I was planning to leave it a surprise until I went into labour, but I can't hold it in anymore, I'm pregnant Lucy!

I closed my phone and shoved it into my pocket taking in what just happened, I stood there for a split second before I jumped into the air squealing my head off, Sting ran into the room with a shocked expression on his face.

"Lucy, are you okay!" he asked putting his hand on my forehead

"I'm fine – Yukino, Rogue- baby- soon- YAY!" I said frantically and Sting tilted his head to the side, not quite sure what I meant by that.

"Ugh, Yukino-Chan and Rogue-Kun are having a baby!" I said before I pulled out my phone and let him read through the message.

"Wow, that'd be cool if I didn't already know!" Sting shouted as he pulled me into a hug.

"Was that sarcasm I heard in your voice mister!?" I said sternly, while playing around at the same time.

"Hmm, I don't know if I should answer that!" Sting said while tapping his chin, before he broke out into a massive grin and pressed his lips to mine, when we broke apart, I frowned a little embarrassed about what I was about to ask.

"Sting, I originally came out here to ask you, umm, I think I may be, umm, pregnant…" I mumbled Sting's face went from grinning to shocked and then to thinking and then to smiling.

"That's what it was, the other day when I sensed something different, the morning sickness, it all adds up, your pregnant, Luce!" Sting said smiling.

_**This chapter is purposely really short, since its mostly thanking u guys for being awesome readers .**_

_**And…**_

_**LUCY'S PREGNANT!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Do u think I should make a deviant art account and draw u guys my characters?!**_

_**Vote Here!**_


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry that I gave you such a short chapter, but that's…. so I can make this one longer?

Sting: Bad Excuse Blondie….

Me: Yeah, I know but I had to update something so that you knew I hadn't forgotten and I hadn't finished that chapter yet so it was planned to be longer but in the end it was, my shortest yet, beside chapter 3 of 100 Secrets because that was only like 200 words…

Lector: Sakura-Chan changed her username!

Sting: Yeah? What to?

Lucy: Now it's Sakura Blade!

Sting: Sakura Kick, Sakura Blade, What's with all the Sakura?

Me: My boyfriend's favourite song was Dreams and Leaved Cherry Trees and he called me Sakura since that was my username online, but then that happened and yeah…

Sting: Sorry I forgot!

Lucy: Let's just roll a Disclaimer and get on with it before the author cries…

Sting: Sakura Ki- I mean, Sakura Blade does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, she wishes she owned me bu-

Me: Shut up Sting!

Sting: Cue Chapter 8?!

Last Chapter

"Ugh, Yukino-Chan and Rogue-Kun are having a baby!" I said before I pulled out my phone and let him read through the message.

"Wow, that'd be cool if I didn't already know!" Sting shouted as he pulled me into a hug.

"Was that sarcasm I heard in your voice mister!?" I said sternly, while playing around at the same time.

"Hmm, I don't know if I should answer that!" Sting said while tapping his chin, before he broke out into a massive grin and pressed his lips to mine, when we broke apart, I frowned a little embarrassed about what I was about to ask.

"Sting, I originally came out here to ask you, umm, I think I may be, umm, pregnant…" I mumbled Sting's face went from grinning to shocked and then to thinking and then to smiling.

"That's what it was, the other day when I sensed something different, the morning sickness, it all adds up, your pregnant, Luce!" Sting said smiling.

Now

"Are you absolutely sure that I'm pregnant?" I asked Sting who just nodded before replying

"One hundred percent sure!" Sting said as he bent down to have eye contact with my stomach, I suddenly felt a little self-conscious…

"your only two weeks along though, Yukino is 8 months along, I don't get how you didn't pick up on it at her house last week…" Sting said.

"I noticed she was super fat, but I thought she just got married, lots of parties, I'm sure she ate heaps, I didn't want to offend her…" I said frowning.

"It's okay, but do you still want to participate in this year's Grand Magic Games knowing about this?" Sting asked and I nodded.

"Hell Yeah! Totally I can't wait until I smash Fairy Tail face in!" I shouted as in jumped up into the air and Sting chuckled a bit.

"We'll go to the guild and tell everybody!" Sting said happily.

"Oh Sting, I was wondering, I shouldn't get any morning sickness until month four or something, why now?" I asked and sting looked at me and smiled

"I'm a Dragon slayer, you're a Dragon Slayer, I think you're gonna get all of the effects of being pregnant earlier and worse than normal women, Yukino's was normal because it's only Rogue who is a Dragon Slayer, but for us it's both of us!" Sting said and smiled.

"Does that mean I'll get fatter earlier!" I exclaimed and Sting sweat dropped.

"Nah, even if you get the effects earlier the baby will still grow at a normal pace for a child, your get the effects earlier and you'll get really sick, because the child has so much power, that kid is both a part of me and you so, I think that it's pretty obvious he or she's gonna be strong!" Sting said and I nodded.

"I'll get dressed and come down to the guild, with you!" I shouted and Sting nodded.

"Hey, Babe, I was thinking instead of saying that you're a Fire, Sky, Water, Earth, Ice and Time Dragon Slayer, why not just call yourself a Galaxy Dragon Slayer, or Black Dragon slayer or even a Celestial Dragon slayer!?" Sting said as he sat on the bed thinking.

"That's a good idea; I think I'll call myself the Black Dragon Slayer from now on!" I said as I got Sting to do my bra up at the back, not being able to reach it.

"Yeah, that sounds cool!" Sting cheered.

I was about to say something when the doorbell rang, I looked at Sting and he shrugged.

"You go get it, I don't wanna answer the door in my underwear!" I hissed and Sting rolled his eyes before he went and answered the door.

"I wonder who it is…" I mumbled as I slipped on a short blue skirt and a golden tank top then I brushed my long thigh length hair and put on my black combat boots.

I was about to leave when I heard Sting call out to me "Lucy, You got a visitor!"

I walked downstairs and into the lounge room to see a petite little blunette, I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands as tears filled my eyes.

"Levy? Is that really you?" I asked tearily as I walked over to hug the small woman.

"It sure is Lu-Chan! You've changed so much, your hair is a different length, it's lighter too, you have the new guild mark plus Stings dragon mark thingy and you a married woman!" Levy cheered as I whispered something into here ear.

"Married, and pregnant…" as I whispered those three words Levy's whole face lit up.

"Really Lu-Chan!" she said and I nodded and she squealed in happiness while jumping around the room happily.

"I have something for you, Minerva gave me your address happily, turns out she isn't such a demon when I'm friends with Lucy, I recorded it yesterday while I was in the guild, of course you can hear my thoughs throughout the recording, it's kind because I used something new!" Levy said as she handed me a recording, I turned it one and listened carefully:

You can skip this if you want, since most of you already read it

"Everybody, Lucy got into Sabertooth's Grand Magic Games this year!" I shouted and everybody cheered, I walked over and sat down next to Master Makarov at the bar, Mira handed me a strawberry milkshake

"How do you know that?" Master asked

"I got a letter from her, but I'm under strict rules to show it to nobody, but there's one thing I need to do for her…" I told Master, he nodded and I stood up and walked over to Team Natsu.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, I have a message for you, from Lucy!" I said loudly, the whole guild went silent and watched the strongest team.

"I'm Listening!" Natsu shouted and his face lit up, for a split second, I thought I'd cry, he's expecting her to come back or something, I bet on it.

"No matter how much you grow to hate me, no matter how much I grow to hate you, I will always worry about you, I will always love you and you will always be my Bestest friends" I said and their mouths dropped open

"I would never hate you Lucy…" The three mages said in sync. Natsu's eyes filled up with tears, he stood up from his seat and walked up to Erza.

"Hit me…" he mumbles Erza looked puzzled.

"But, Why?" Erza asked him.

"It's my fault Lucy left, weather I was drunk or not, weather I was under a curse or not, It was my fault she left, it's all my fault.

"It was her own fault she left Natsu, besides, I love you, forget about Lucy!" Lisanna called from the back of the room as she ran up to Natsu.

"HOW CAN YOU LIE, RIGHT TO HIS FACE, YOU'RE A WITCH, NOT MY LITTLE SISTER!" Mirajane screamed out everyone's eyes now laid on the beautiful barmaid.

"Sis!?" Lisanna yelled at her.

"I'M SORYY LISANNA, BUT I CAN'T LIE TO MY BEST FRIENDS, WHAT YOU DID WAS UNFORGIVABLE, IF IT WAS UP TO ME I'D CONSIDER KICKING YOU OUT NOF THE GUILD FOR DOING IT, TELL THEM THE TRUTH!" Mirajane shouted with tears falling from her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mira" Lisanna said innocently

"OH YES YOU DO, DON'T MAKE ME GO DEMON ON YOU BECAUSE TRUST ME I WILL!" Mirajane screamed back at Lisanna who then turned to Natsu.

"It was all me, I was the one who put that mission up on the board knowing that the monster would mess with your head, I was the one who offered you the mission and the drink and I was the one who asked Lucy to come to the guild that day, at that precise time, because she was planning on going shopping!" Lisanna shouted to Natsu who lit his hand on fire and slapped her across the face.

"AND TO THINK I WAS BLAMING MYSELF FOR YOUR DIRTY LITTLE PLAN, WHY DID YOU DO IT LIS!" Natsu yelled at Lisanna.

"Because I was in love with you!" Lisanna shot back and Natsu frowned angrily.

"If you're truly in love with someone then you can be happy as long as their happy!" Natsu yelled to Lisanna

"Then how come your upset that Lucy's with Sting!" Lisanna yelled to Natsu

"I'm happy for Lucy, I just want her to know the truth, as long as Lucy is living happily with her husband and her children, as long as she's safe, as long as she isn't sad and as long as she is healthy. Then I can be happy, but because of you, I can't be happy, because she hates me" Natsu took a breath and kept going

"I can't get anywhere near her, just because of you, and I wouldn't know if she was dead or if she was pregnant or if she was upset or if she was happy, I will never know any of that anymore, just because one stupid little girl was a stuck up brat who only cares about herself!" Natsu yelled

He now had tears running down his face, nobody knew that I had recorded this whole message ever since I entered the guild, everything I see was being recorded with the new magic glasses I bought yesterday, and was willing to do anything to get it to Lucy.

"Lisanna, you are hereby banned from Fairy Tail Forever!" Master Makarov shouted and Lisanna frowned before leaving the guild, she dared not say a single word…

"Now my little Brats, I have a plan to get Lucy back to us!"

And the recording turned off.

I had tears running down my cheeks, I screamed out and hugged onto Sting who was sitting next to me.

"THAT EVIL WITCH, SHE TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed into Sting's chest as he hugged me tight.

"Sting, I think we need to give Miki a visit…., she can open a portal to Fairy Tail, where I can visit my family, but don't worry, you and this little guy, or girl our my family too, I'm not leaving Sabertooth, just visiting…." I cried and Sting nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sting: Nice Job, you manage to screw up 2 chapters, just because you wanted to update quicker, so why don't you just update two or three chapters every weekend?**

**Me: Of Course Sir Stingy Bee, I shall do that…**

**Sting: It's no use arguing with an idiot, she'll drag me down to her level and beat me with experience…**

**Me: Nah, it's no use arguing with you because you'll drag me down to your level and beat me with experience, because, you, Sir Stingy Bee, are the Idiot!**

**Sting: Am not!**

**Me: Are too**

**Sting: HOLY NOVA!**

**Me: YOU WOULDN'T HURT AN INNOCENT, DEFENSELESS PREGNANT WOMAN! *Pulls out her Sakura Blade and puts in front of her* **

**Sting: *Stop's Holy Nova* you're Pregnant?**

**Me: Why, do you think I've got so much time on my hands!**

**Sting: Only Lucy and Yukino are Pregnant!**

**Me: Where do you think I got the inspiration for the whole thing!?**

**Sting: Gah, Uh, Sorry Ma'am**

**Me: Good Sir Stingy Bee**

**Sting: Sakura Blade doesn't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does**

**Me: For all the reader's out there, no, I am not pregnant and still in school, get the perverted thoughts out of your head, I'm not pregnant at all, neither am I married or dating, and I am still in school, and I hate it…..**

**Chapter 9**

_Previously_

_And the recording turned off._

_I had tears running down my cheeks, I screamed out and hugged onto Sting who was sitting next to me._

"_THAT EVIL WITCH, SHE TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed into Sting's chest as he hugged me tight._

"_Sting, I think we need to give Miki a visit…., she can open a portal to Fairy Tail, where I can visit my family, but don't worry, you and this little guy, or girl our my family too, I'm not leaving Sabertooth, just visiting…." I cried and Sting nodded._

_Now_

I stood up off of Sting and rubbed my eyes a bit before speaking.

"Levy, we're going to Sabertooth and we need to tell them some good news, then we're going to Fairy Tail, instead of taking a 7 hour train trip you can come with us, since Miki, our Barmaid, is good with creating portals…" I said before going back to crying a little bit "I can't believe I was so angry with him, for something he didn't even do…"

"Come on Babe, cheer up, your going to be a mother soon, you should be happy, I can't image being miserable is good for the baby!" Sting said before wrapping an arm around my shoulder and kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, He's Right Lu-Chan!" Levy cheered me on, I rubbed the tears from my eyes once again before I went and washed it.

"Alright, To Sabertooth!" I called as I started running towards the guild hall, with Sting and Levy close behind.

We arrived at the guild in a few minutes and I opened the doors with the help of Sting.

"Good Morning Everybody!" I called and majority of the guild greeted Sting and I, with me and sting there nobody dared to question Levy's presence and of course, she already met Minerva.

"We've got an announcement to make everybody!" Sting called out and got everybody's attention, we walked halfway up the stairs, so that everybody could see us, I searched the guild and everybody was present, including Master Ume, Rogue and Yukino.

"Lucy's Pregnant!" Sting called out, the whole guild as silent for a spit second while everybody processed the information, and then suddenly, the entire guild erupted in cheers.

"Congratulation's Bro!" said Rogue, who seemed to be showing a little bit more emotion ever since marrying Yukino.

"Good Luck Lucy, I'll help you out with everything, since I've had 8 months experience!" Yukino said and we both giggled.

"I'm placing Bets on Gender's, Number's and Names, Anybody care to join me?!" Master Ume yelled, which caused most of the guild to laugh, but majority placed bets, none the less!

"Isn't it cheating if your magic can predict the future Master Ume?!" I called out and she laughed.

"I'm betting 100,000,000 Jewel then, I can't be wrong!" Master Ume shouted back and I sweat dropped.

"I'll give the guild a hint, Even though you'd think Sting would be the type of guy to get in your panties, they won't be having that many kids, Lucy can only put up with so much screaming, and I'll tell you that dragon slaying and celestial magic will both be there!" Master Ume yelled out to the guild causing me to blush crimson and Sting just grinned, I don't know how he isn't red after Master's first comment…

"Oh, and one more thing, your child ain't ugly!" Master Ume called out and I just smiled before requesting to visit Fairy Tail from Miki, luckily no one else heard and she just nodded.

We stood outside the doors of the Fairy Tail guild; I moved next to Sting and hugged my husband tightly as he kissed my forehead…

"It'll be fine, they'll be glad to see you again!" said Sting.

"Okay…" I mumbled as I took a step forward and pushed open the guild doors with the help of Sting.

"I'm Home Everybody!" I yelled as I ran inside the guild, everyone went silent and stared at me for a second.

Everybody started Cheering and shouting stuff along the lines of Lucy's Back or Welcome Home until I heard a familiar voice from behind me;

"Luce? Lucy is that really you!?" Natsu said happily, I turned around and nodded, he ran straight forward and hugged me tightly "Lucy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, everything that I said it was all an accident and it was Lisanna's plan…." Natsu tried before he started crying

"Shhh, it's okay Natsu, I know, I know" I comforted him, he kissed my cheek and smiled at me before he leaned in and whispered something in my ear.

"Lucy, I can smell it, are you pregnant?" Natsu asked and I grinned.

"Shhh, I wanna tell the guild myself!" I giggled and he smiled.

"Lucy, hurry up, I wanna eat something at the bar, but we've got something to announce first, we don't have forever, Miki is picking us up outside the guild tomorrow!" Sting complained and I laughed.

"I'll talk to you and the rest of Team Natsu after I announce this with Stingy Bee over here!" I said through giggles and Natsu nodded.

I walked over to the Bar where there was a stool, sitting there unoccupied, I stood up on top of the stool and held onto Sting's hand for support, just in case I fell.

"I'm Pregnant!" I yelled out and the whole guild cheered even louder, I jumped off of the stood and Sting caught me before he put me down.

"Lucy, I wanna predict all the details, no complaint's, and I'm telling you everything, I'll tell you how many children you'll have and what gender's and how old you'll be when you have them and, whether or not you want to know I'm telling you, as punishment for not saying a proper goodbye last time!" Cana yelled.

"But, isn't that spoiling it for us!" I yelled back a bit upset

"Totally, that's why!" Cana yelled out as she ran up to me and gave me a big hug which I gladly returned.

"So we'll sit at this table for the readings and Team Natsu can join us!" I cheered as if on cue Gray, Erza, Happy and Natsu rushed over and joined me and Cana at the table.

"Lushy~~~!" Happy called as he flew into my chest.

"Lucy! I'm Sorry, I don't know what was going through my head at that moment" Gray called as he hugged me tightly; I'm actually surprised Sting hasn't joined us yet.

"Lucy! Please hit me!" Erza shouted as she cried onto my lap.

"It's okay Gray! And Erza I don't think that'll be necessary it wasn't your fault!" I said, happy to see my old friends again.

"Come, sit down Cana's going to tell us about my baby" I said before I turned I head over to the bar area where I saw Sting watching me, I waved him over here "Sting, come join us!" I called; he got up and walked over to sit next to me.

"Hello, Sting…." They all said, as if he was the worst in the world, Sting and I sweat dropped.

"Come on guys, that's no way to treat you best friend's husband!" Sting pouted, I giggled a bit.

"Okay, Lucy Pick a Card!" Cana said

Allot of Cards Later

"Okay I'm nearly one hundred percent sure that I'm correct, You should have two son's and one daughter, if your 22 now then you'll have two sons while you're still 22, twins of course and you'll have your daughter when your 24" Cana Continued after taking a quick breath

"Your daughter will look like the spitting image of Sting but your son's will look more like you, your daughter and one of your sons will have you husbands attitude but one of your son's will have the same personality as you it seems… and their all good looking, but you'll have a really big trouble with your daughter, and you son when their teenager's, that's all I can tell from the card's, if you want something more precise get an ultra sound…" Cana aid and I giggled

"More like Ultra Expensive…" Sting commented and I nodded

"I think I trust Cana's prediction's more anyway!" I said happily "But what did you mean by I'll have trouble with my daughter and one of my son's when their teenager's?"

"I'm not sure, maybe boyfriend, girlfriend type of trouble, maybe health issues? Lucy, are you sure you want to enter the GMG when you're pregnant, isn't it a bit risky….?" Cana asked

"That's what I said, but she's persistent, I'll give her that much…" Sting sighed

"Hey, Saber, you sure you actually love your wife?" Gray asked and Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Of course I do idiot why else would I marry her?" Sting asked and they both nodded at him approvingly.

"I'm sure I want to enter the GMG guy's I'm actually looking forward to it!" I chirped


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sting: Welcome to another chapter from my retarded, idiotic, annoying, lying-**_

_**Me: We get the point, you're in a bad mood with me _-_ -.- _._ -.-**_

_**Sting: Well who wouldn't be in a bad mood with you after you shared you little 'idea' about what may happen towards the end…**_

_**Me: Well…. You gotta point there, you find it irritating, I find it romantic You think it's disobeying order's I think it's love you reckoned its puberty I find it passionate!**_

_**Sting: You're right there…**_

_**Me: Get outta you're Bad mood**_

_**Sting: you!**_

_**Me: I'm not in a bad mood!**_

_**Sting: Just ask them a question roll the disclaim and get on with it!**_

_**Me: Fine, I need you to send in on the opinions for the names, genders were revealed in the last chapter, and Cana is 100% accurate with the genders, not the order, so we need two boy names and one girl name!**_

_**Sting: Yeah, so, if she doesn't use your name, don't feel bad, because she is also going to use her tiny brain and try to think of a-**_

_**Me: Get outta the Bad mood…**_

_**Sting: Gah who cares anymore! Sakura Blade does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does!**_

_**Me: Give me inspiration Please!**_

_**Me: Give me inspiration Please!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_Previously_

"_That's what I said, but she's persistent, I'll give her that much…" Sting sighed_

"_Hey, Saber, you sure you actually love your wife?" Gray asked and Natsu nodded in agreement._

"_Of course I do idiot why else would I marry her?" Sting asked and they both nodded at him approvingly._

"_I'm sure I want to enter the GMG guy's I'm actually looking forward to it!" I chirped_

_Now_

"Okay, as long as you're sure, we'll cheer you on at the games and pray that you don't go up against Fairy Tail in the battle rounds, but if you do, we're not gonna go easy on you!" Cana said and she and I laughed a little, Sting and I spent the rest of the day, drinking and talking to our friends, due to my pregnancy the only drink I got was a milkshake or two…

"Where are we gonna sleep tonight? Miki isn't picking us up until tomorrow…" Sting said and I nodded before I turned to Erza.

"You two can probably get a room at Fairy Hill's for only one night if you sneak in, and make absolutely no noise, but I don't trust Sting to be quiet…" Erza said "Lucy could share my room and Sting and Gray could bunk up, I don't trust him with Natsu, since I don't want Natsu or Sting getting their throats ripped out…"

"I'm fine with that!" I said happily

"But Lucy~~~~!" Sting complained

"What? It's this or you sleep outside, and I'm not gonna sleep with you outside either, so make your mind, I'm not going to let you sleep outside anyway, so stop complaining or I'll give you something to complain about!" I snapped and Sting backed off a little and stood next to Gray

"Sound's Great, Love It! See ya tomorrow babe!" Sting called out to me as he grabbed Gray's hand and started heading toward the doors.

**Sting's P.O.V**

I started walking towards the door when I felt a small feminine hand grab onto my wrist, there was no need to see the owner of the hand, it was obviously Lucy.

"Hmm? What is it Luce?" I asked before turning around to see my wife with tears in her eyes, I immediately started freaking out "Gah, What's Wrong?! Are you okay?!"

"You-you're- you're no-not go-going to Ki-kiss me good-goodbye?" Lucy asked through sniffles and tears, I realised my mistake, never upset a pregnant woman, I quickly pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her head lightly.

"I love You Luce, I'll see you tomorrow morning, kay?" I said softly and gently and she quietly nodded.

When I got to Erza's room at Fairy Hill's we had tea and we talked about my lifestyle these days, how Sabertooth and sting treat me and how my living environment at home is, she said that id Sting ever mistreats me to ring her and she'll give him a beating, but I hope that'll never happen I told her about me being a dragon slayer and Acnologia, then Levy came in from her room to sleep in Erza's room and eventually, all of the female fairies who live at Fairy hills were with us!

_That night while I was sleeping I Dreamt of when Acnologia left me and when I met Sting;_

_I was about fourteen years old._

_I was walking down a dark street after about five minutes of walking I went into a restaurant, I had a glass of milk and stayed there until they closed up, of course when I walked out I saw a blond boy, I decided to talk to him, since he was adorably cute for an eleven year old boy._

_We soon became good friends and travelled all around Fiore together, in search for the number one guild to join together, eventually I decided on Fairy Tail and he was still too young to join a guild, I went to Hargeon and left him there all alone._

_Eventually he must have met Rogue and they became Dragon Slayer's together, Sting went to Fairy Tail, but I wasn't there, when he found out about Tenroujima and my disappearance, he decided to join Sabertooth, but he never gave up hope of me still being alive._

_I entered the Grand Magic Games and I saw him in town that day, but I stayed hidden in the crowd so that he couldn't see me, I was afraid of what would happen if the guild knew, that when I left him that day, he swore to find me again and marry me, of course he ran into me while I was participating._

_But I was happy to see him again, of course after the Grand Magic Games that thing with Natsu and I happened and I quit the guild, I ran into him one more time, and he brought me back to Sabertooth, we got married, we went training for 8 months and then when we got back I went on a mission with Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Lector, Frocsh and Winter, our team is called Silver Star's but ever since Yukino got married to Rogue, since me and Sting are married too we're known as The Dragon's and their Brides._

I woke up to the bright sun shining through the Window, everyone else had already gotten dressed and left, I found a note on my bed say that they've gone for breakfast at the guild, and to meet them there, I slipped on a yellow summer dress and some black ballet flats, I brushed my hair, and then I headed to the guild which was only a thirty second walk, since Fairy Hill's is located on the hill right behind the guild.

_**~READ AND REVIEW~**_

_**Sting: Next Chapter will be the Preliminary Round's for the GMG, it has something to do with water!**_

_**Lucy: Thank you for you'r continued support Sakura really appreciates it!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: A New Chapter, because I totally owe you a new chapter, due to all of the wonderful support I've been getting recently, truthfully I thought this story would just be for my amusement and you guys would hate it, but I got into it so quickly and now it's my most popular story, I've been more focused on StiCy instead of NaLu recently, and I'm writing another StiCy called The S Class, I'll leave a sneak peek at the end of this chapter, I won't be posting it until I've finished all three of my current Fanfiction's!**

**Sting: Sakura does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does!**

**Lector: Read & Review Please!**

**Chapter 11**

_Previously~_

_I woke up to the bright sun shining through the Window, everyone else had already gotten dressed and left, I found a note on my bed say that they've gone for breakfast at the guild, and to meet them there, I slipped on a yellow summer dress and some black ballet flats, I brushed my hair, and then I headed to the guild which was only a thirty second walk, since Fairy Hill's is located on the hill right behind the guild._

_Now~_

I entered to the guild and saw Sting smiling at me and he patted the seat next to him I was about to go and sit down with him, when I covered my mouth and ran to the corner of the room where there just happened to be a bucket with nothing in it, I kneeled down in front of it and threw my guts up, I hadn't even had breakfast yet, Sting jumped up from his seat and rushed over to me where he sat behind me, tied my hair back and then patted my back, I felt so ill.

Mirajane rushed over to me to help me out, she ordered my breakfast and made it so that when I felt better I could eat something, I didn't mind throwing up, it was fine really, it was just the feeling of my stomach doing back flips, I felt sick…

The whole guild shot me looks of sympathy as I threw up more and more of yesterday night's dinner, and lunch…

After about an hour I went to the bathroom with Mirajane and cleaned myself up.

I walked out of the bathroom and took a seat next to Sting, I asked Mira for my breakfast and she handed it to me.

"You feeling better Luce?" Natsu asked as he took a seat inbetween me and Gray (A/N 4 those of you who don't get it seats go Sting Lucy Empty Seat and then Gray, Natsu took the empty seat)

"Yeah, I was just about to ask ya!" Gray said, surprisingly fully clothed!

"Yep, I'm fine, its just a morning thing, I cant take trains anymore either, I get motion sickness, only good thing about it is I can not only use Black Dragon Slaying Magic but I can also use Holy Nova! But that's it…" The whole guild looked at me confused, I realised they didn't know I was a Dragon Slayer yet.

"Okay, People, I didn't tell you but, after I ran away from my father I bumped into Acnologia and he trained me to be a Dragon Slayer, but a little after Acnologia disappeared I bumped into Sting, I never told anyone that I was a Dragon Slayer, not even Sting, he didn't find out until the night I left Fairy Tail, I use Fire, Sky, Water, Earth, Ice and Time Dragon Slaying Magic but now that I'm pregnant with Stings child I can use a little bit of Holy Dragon Slaying Magic, even though there is no such thing as Holy Dragons there is such thing as White Dragons, but if thinking their Holy Dragons helps Sting sleep at night I'll just go with it!" I said happily, everyone looked at me confused as they took it all in.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that last part…" Sting pouted behind me.

"Okay…, Wait a minute, LUCY, DOES THAT MEAN YOU HAVE AN EXCEED TOO, ONE THAT WE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT!" Asked Happy and I nodded, grabbing Team Natsu's attention.

"Where is she, or he?" Asked Natsu happily.

"She's at home with Lector, but I can tell you everything about her if you want!" I cheered and Natsu and Happy nodded before I continued "Her name is Winter, Winter has black fur and she wears a little beanie that looks like a panda, she also had a small white dress with a little panda tail attached, she has the most beautiful bamboo green eyes you will ever see, she calls me mummy and thinks she's a Panda, she has a massive crush on Lector that she tries to hide, only problem is it's the most obvious thing about her, luckily he likes her back, She would probably get along with Happy, but I think Carla and Lily are a bit too mature for her…"

"She sounds like an angel sent from the heavens, from today on Lector is my love rival!" Happy declared and Juvia popped up next too us.

"Did Juvia hear somebody say Love Rival!" Juvia asked and Happy nodded, Juvia's eyes lit up.

"I'll teach you everything I know about destroying Love Rivals, after all Lucy was once my love rival, now she's married to some blond guy I've never heard of!" Juvia said as Happy and her walked off into the corner.

Sting, Gray, Natsu and I Sweat-dropped…

"Geez that girls a lunatic…" Sting sighed and Gray nodded.

"She's my girlfriend now, but she still treats me like her grade school crush, I'm used to it now…" Gray frowned and moved his seat next to sting as they started talking about different things, stumbling across the topics of women with big breasts, stripping and coffee twice each topic.

"Sting!" I yelled and he paled before looking towards me.

"Yes honey?" He asked a bit white in fear of me crushing his skull.

"If you talk about Breasts, Sex, Women, Violence or Puberty in front of our kids, I will personally crush you!" I raged at him.

"Understood!" He replied.

"Good, now I shall say my Goodbyes and we shall return to the Guild due to the fact that we need to be at Crocus in 2 days' time and I still haven't packed, and I don't wanna take a train for thirteen hours, but I thinks it's the only way since I can't use healing magic on myself while I'm pregnant, I can use it on others though, and all my other magic's are fine to use!" I declared leaving people thin king at how my sentence was so vague, but I'm sure they understood what I was talking about.

"See ya later Fairies!" Sting called as he started walking towards the door.

"Wait for me!" I called as I catches up to him, I grabbed his sleeve and we both stopped at the door and turned around "Goodbye Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Cana, Mira, Master, Laxaus, Re-"

"We've gotta go, there are over 300 damn people in your guild, we don't have time to say good bye to them all, just wave and says sayonara fairy tail!" Sting said sorta getting a sarcastic tone.

"See You Guy's at the GMG!" I called before closing the Fairy Tail doors to be greeted by Miki, our ticket back to Sabertooth without any motion sickness.

One Day Later

I sat next to Sting on the Train, with Yukino due to give birth any day now there was 9 passengers on the train.

Lucy Eucliffe, Me of course.

Sting Eucliffe, My darling Husband.

Rogue Cheney, Who was practically a brother to me.

Yukino Cheney, the only person in the group of seven who was not participating in the GMG

Frocsh, Winter and Lector, of course there weren't participating but cheering us on, all three of them were asleep on my lap, somehow they all managed to fit.

Rufus Lohr, a new friend who seemed just as eager to see Gray as Juvia, only difference was Rufus wanted to beat Gray, Juvia wanted to marry him.

Orga Nanagear, I wished he would at least try and acknowledge my existence…

And Minerva Orlando, my New BFF beside Yukino, Levy and Erza.

It was surprisingly quiet, Sting and Rogue knocked themselves out, Yukino and I couldn't do that due to our pregnantness, if that was even a word, but we stayed quiet since if we opened our mouths we'd throw up, Minerva seemed to be asleep and Rufus was reading some book on poetry while Orga just stood up now and moved to a different carriage, all I could hear was the faint sound of him singing in the carriage behind me…

'Just like Gajeel' I thought 'only difference is Gajeel can sing, Orga can't, most people would say Gajeel can't sing, I say he has a wonderful voice, only he prefers to stick with singing Jazz, Swing and Blues…which isn't exactly my favourite genre'

I cuddled into Sting's and fell asleep there.

**New Chapter's Done ^.^**

**Please Read and Review, I've written a new StiCy Fanfiction I haven't posted it yet but hit Follow and it'll alert you when I have , it's a One-Shot but I might continue it, here is a sneak Peak:**

**Golden Rose Sneak Peak**

_I sat on the train as I peered out the window, three more hours and we'd be there, I sat on a seat next to my husband Sting in my short blue dress, it hugged all my curves I was pregnant at the time so I didn't look exactly beautifully curved, but to Sting I was perfect and that's all that matters, in front of my sat Yukino and Rogue, Rogue wore his usual clothing, like Sting, and Yukino wore a black dress with white love hearts on it, she got pregnant around the same time as me so neither of us were thin._

_Yukino asked me if I wanted to visit the Fiore Orphanage in Rosette Town and I gladly accepted, Rogue and Sting weren't convinced at first, due to the fact that both Yukino and I were heavily pregnant and due to give birth early next month, that's about two weeks away, if we gave birth early then it'd be trouble._

_After a little while they finally let us go, with them of course._

_Finally we arrived in Rosette Town after walking for about ten minutes we arrived in front of a large Orphanage with lots of children running around having fun inside, I can't believe I'll have my own child in two weeks' time, roughly._

**Another one I am writing that I haven't posted yet its called The S Class:**

**The S Class Sneak Peak**

"_Umm, is this S3?" I asked and they all nodded "and it's 11:30, right?" I asked and again they all nodded._

"_Well, I'm supposed to be using S3 at 11:30 for practice for Battle of the Bands…" I said at the teacher nodded before speaking._

"_Well our classes will be over in a minute, why don't you take a seat over there?" the teacher, whose badge read Alzack said to me, and I nodded, he looked too young to be a teacher, I took a seat inbetween Sting and Natsu so I was sitting in front of Gray Fullbuster and right behind Rogue._

'_Great, I'm going to be surrounded by boys for the next ten minutes…' I thought but didn't say, even though they were all boys, they were all pretty famous._

"_Hey, Blondie, What school are you from?" Sting asked_

"_And what instrument do you play?" Natsu added before they both gave the other the death glare_

"_Ignore their stupidity miss…" Rogue said as he silently observed me and I nodded._

"_Sorry about these guy's one a silent shadow, one's an egotistical Blond and the other's a flat out flame brain, I'm Gray by the way" Gray said as he held out his hand for me to shake, I shook it with a small smile on my face._

"_Gray, Natsu and Sting please shut up; there are people here who actually want to learn…" Alzack called out from the front and they all nodded._

"_I'll talk to you boy's after your class is over" I whispered to the four of them and they all nodded._

_Class went on for another five minutes before the bell went, the teacher apologized for taking some of my practice time but I didn't really mind, after the teacher and most of the class left it was just me, Sting, Rogue, Gray and Natsu._

"_Hey, my name is Lucy Heartfilia I'm 17 years old and I'm from Usagi High but it's always been my dream to go to this school, but my father won't allow it, so I'm hoping that if I win the battle of the bands I might be allowed to come to this school, I'm the lead singer in my band!" I exclaimed and they all nodded._

"_So are you a good singer?" Rogue asked as he sat on the desk I nodded happily "Okay, try singing this…"_

_Rogue picked up his guitar and started playing a simple tune_

_**This is a new one it's a StiCy but it may have some sadness and death but only in like three chapters since it's a Romantic Comedy**_

_**Sneak Peak:**_

_**The Rebels of Fairy High**_

"_Lucy Heartfilia, Girlfriend of the school's number one rebel, Sting Eucliffe…" Mr. Wakaba said quietly_

"_What's wrong with that, he's the rebel not her" said the mother quietly_

"_The problem is, she's just as bad, she swears at teacher's is umm, sexual towards her boyfriend in class, goes wherever whenever, skips classes, plays hooky majority of days and because her boyfriend goes on short trips with his father regularly she takes her anger of loneliness out on everyone around her, she gets into punch ups and she got expelled from her last school from being caught having sex in a classroom, with none other than Sting Eucliffe…" another teacher who just happened to walk up behind them said._

"_Why don't you expel her, or him?" asked the woman_

"_We can't her foster mother is the owner of the school and since h's her boyfriend we can't expel either of them, she acts like an angel in front of her mother her mother knows about the sex thing but blames it entirely on teenage temptation…" Mr. Macao continued_

"_Yeah, this is Mr. Macao, both Lucy and Sting are in his class, if anybody's gonna know how much trouble they cause together its him…" Mr. Wakaba said Lucy was now right next to them looking impatient._

"_Excuse me you two, but one, it's illegal to leak information about your students, two, I'm gonna tell the principle and three, where is Sting, I might even tell him too…" Lucy said, the two teachers paled._

"_I think he's in the change room getting changed, I'm not sure but it's most likely since he was just at soccer and-" Mr, Macao said_

"_Cut the crap, I get it already!" Lucy called as she turned around to keep walking_

"_Girl's aren't allowed in the boys change rooms!" Mr. Wakaba called out and Lucy turned around while walking backwards._

"_Do I look like I care!?" Lucy called out as she turned back around and continued walking._

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sakura: Sorry it took so long to update I've been super busy with sleepovers and house renovations and of course I keep getting really good ideas for new stories and then I get excited about it but I promised myself that I wouldn't post any new stories until I've finished all my current ones, isn't that a good goal? **

**Sting: Yeah, Yeah now tell us are they NaLu or StiCy or crap?**

**Sakura: my new one is OC X Natsu and Sting X Lucy and then the one that could go StiCy, NaLu, GraCy and RoLu or even possible JeCy (Jellal & Lucy)**

**Sting: GO STICY!**

**Sakura: We'll let the readers vote on that one…**

**Sting: We have our eldest son's name we just need a girl and a boy name now!**

**Sakura: Please PM me or Review on my opinion I've opened up some interesting Polls on my Profile please check them out they involve Beta, Sting, Lucy, Natsu and Baby names!**

**Sting: What were you trying to tell me earlier?**

**Sakura: MY BOYFRIEND IS BACK!**

**Sting: I don't care and you don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

**Chapter 12**

_Previously~_

_It was surprisingly quiet, Sting and Rogue knocked themselves out, Yukino and I couldn't do that due to our pregnantness, if that was even a word, but we stayed quiet since if we opened our mouths we'd throw up, Minerva seemed to be asleep and Rufus was reading some book on poetry while Orga just stood up now and moved to a different carriage, all I could hear was the faint sound of him singing in the carriage behind me…_

'_Just like Gajeel' I thought 'only difference is Gajeel can sing, Orga can't, most people would say Gajeel can't sing, I say he has a wonderful voice, only he prefers to stick with singing Jazz, Swing and Blues…which isn't exactly my favourite genre'_

_I cuddled into Sting's shoulder and fell asleep there._

_Now~_

By the time I woke up we were about ten minutes away from Crocus, I grinned and decided to use Troia on myself, Sting, Rogue and Yukino since I'd forgotten about it earlier, suddenly Sting, Rogue and Yukino's tensed shoulders relaxed and they all gave me a thank you look.

"Sting~~ I'm Hungry~~" I sang to Sting and he moaned, I was only two weeks and three days pregnant and I wasn't getting fat yet but I was getting morning sickness, sleepiness and craving more food than normal, oh, and of course there's the mood swings…

"Do I look like I can pull something for you to eat out of thin air?" Sting asked rolling his eyes at me, and I surprisingly nodded.

"Yes, so give me some food!" I commanded and he sighed before pulling a bag out from under the seat and unzipping it then he rummaged through it and eventually pulled out a crème pudding, my mouth watered and my eyes turned to pudding as I snatched it out of his hand's and sat with my legs to my chest eating the pudding as if it were the only thing I lived for, when I came to crème pudding I was like Golumn and the Ring…

"Geez, sometimes I think you love that stuff more than me and the baby…" Sting said and I turned my face to look at him with mini puddings replacing my eyes and the world's creepiest smile on.

"I do too sometimes…" I replied at him and the rest of the carriage shivered at my creepy grin, even Orga who must have moved back in while I was asleep squirmed in his seat.

"We're Here!" I heard the train attendant yell; I stood up slowly and put the empty pudding cup in the bag.

"Is that what you're gonna wear in the games?" Sting asked and I shook my head, I was currently wearing an orange singlet and a pair of grey tights and black ballet flats I looked down at my outfit before looking back up to face Sting.

"I'm only wearing this now because it's comfortable, the games start tomorrow and I'll be wearing my other outfit which I'll show you when we get to the hotel room…" I replied sleepily

"Is it appropriate for a pregnant and married woman to wear?" Sting asked and I smiled sheepishly.

"I'll leave that to you to decide, are all of us in the same room?" I asked and they all laughed.

"Nah, we all get our own room, the only reason Fairy Tail shared was because you guys were super poor at the time since all your strong members disappeared for seven years!" Sting said and I nodded.

"SHIT!" I shouted and they all stepped back before looking at me strangely "I HAVEN'T SUMMONED MY CELESTIAL SPIRITS SINCE BEFORE I LEFT FAIRY TAIL THAT'S A WHOLE YEAR AGO!"

"Oh…." They all nodded.

"They're going to kill me! Especially Loke- Wait- Loke!" I shouted and Sting put his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Luce, now, what about Loke?" Asked Sting

"I'm married and I'm pregnant and Loke is the biggest flirt in the world, when he finds out he's going to kill you Sting!" I explained and he went pale.

"He's not that strong, now some on we've gotta get to the hotel" Sting said before picking me up and swinging me over his shoulder, ignoring my many pleas to put me down, and picking up our luggage.

After ten Annoying Minutes of walking for some and being on Sting's shoulder for me…

"I'm not going inside yet, I wanna summon all of my spirits at once and explain everything to them even though in their world it would have only been about three days, I still need to explain, Sting put me down and come with me in case I faint!" I commanded and Sting complied not wanting to upset a pregnant Lucy.

We walked to the park where I summoned them all…

"Gate of the Lion, Water Bearer, Crab, Goat, Virgin, Bull, Archer, Scales, Twins - (About two minutes later) - OPEN!" I shouted and a beautiful glow appeared in front of me.

"Princess!" Loke screamed

"Hime!" Virgo shouted

"Brat!" Aquarius yelled

"Pun-Pun!" Plue Punned

"Lucy!" Lyra chimed

"Sumimasen!" Aries apologized

"Lucy, we missed you!" Gemini squealed

"Lucy, Yukino, I haven't seen you two in days!" Libra sang

"Me and Aquarius both missed you, no matter what she says!" Scorpio said

"Moshi-Moshi Lucy!" Sagittarius said

"How may I help you Lady Lucy?" Capricorn asked

"LUCY AND HER NICE BODY ARE BACK!" Taurus yelled, and that was just a few spirits, hey all squealed as they ran towards Lucy and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry guys, I got super busy and forgot to summon you since I was training my Dragon Slaying Magic with Sting! I exclaimed (A/N in this story Lucy had all of The Celestial Spirits when she ran away from home at seven so they were around when she was with Acnologia, causing them to all know about the Black Dragon Slaying Magic)

"I'm sorry Loke but I'm married to Sting and having a baby soon!" I said sheepishly and Loke curled up in a ball and cried while all the others congratulated me, including Aquarius.

The spirits complained and congratulated and cried and cussed but after about twenty minutes I returned them to the spirit world and went with Sting back to the hotel…

"So what's this outfit you're wearing?" Sting asked as I sat down on the bed and placed my suitcase next to me.

"It's exactly the same as what I wore last year only the Fairy Tail mark is now a Sabertooth mark and the whole things black where it was purple, blue where it was yellow, white where it was white and brown where it was brown, so yeah, not much difference, I have a black bow in my hair this time…" I said

"Well, I won't argue, I still can't believe how much your hair grew it was like down to your mid back last year and now it's at your mid-thigh…" Sting said and I nodded.

"I find it hard to believe that just last year I was sitting in a room like this with Fairy Tail, hell, I can't believe that a year ago we ran into you and Rogue in towns and Natsu and you looked ready to kill each other, now your friends, it's all so hard to believe, but, to be truthful it's all happy memories for me now, I think more about my future than I think about my past and I'm much stronger than I used to be!" I exclaimed as I lay on the bed talking to Sting.

"I know right, like last year if I saw you I'd probably burst into tears and now when I see you I feel like singing in joy!" Sting shouted at the ceiling while talking to me.

"I know and if Rogue saw me last year he'd probably beat me up, when he sees me now he gives me a hug and says hello, if Natsu never accidently kicked me out of the guild I can't help but wonder what would happen now…" I said and Sting nodded.

"This year it says we have to meet everyone in the bathrooms, in our swimmers, at precisely midnight..." Sting sighed and I followed him in that.

"What are they up to this time…" I replied

"I don't know, but whatever it is I have a feeling we're gonna get wet…" Sting added

"You don't think that there's anybody here who uses electricity do you?" I asked shyly and Sting froze…

"Lucy, I don't think you should go in the preliminary rounds…" Sting said while keeping his frozen composure

"But I really want to, why not?" I asked and he slowly turned his head around and looked at me

"Lucy, if we're gonna be in the water, and someone uses electricity, it will zap everyone and everything in the water…" Sting said and I froze suddenly realising his point

"The baby…?" I said and he nodded, suddenly my face lit up and I sat up and looked at him "Sting, let's go shopping, you see, there's this news bikini that decreases the effect of lightning!"

"Completely?" sting asked and I nodded

"Yeah, I won't feel the electricity and I won't be affected by it!" I said

"Okay, but we better tell all of the others about the electricity theory, even though we're not sure I have this feeling that we've hit the nail on the head with this challenge…." Sting said and I nodded

We told all of the others and bought the bikini, it's a beautiful silver bikini with yellow lightning bolts all over it, then we decided to walk around town for a few hours…

"Hey Sting Can w- IS THAT NATSU!" I shouted at the sight of a pink haired teen making out with a girl a little shorter with long red hair and firey eyes.

"Hmm? GAH!" Sting turned his head and saw what I saw we both walked up to him and slowly pulled him away…

"What's your problem Luce?" Natsu asked as he looked at Sting and I.

"Who's the girl you were kissing?" Sting asked with a small smirk on his face

"My girlfriend, I thought I told you about her when you came to visit?" Natsu said and I shook my head

"Who exactly is she, that part I think was obvious" I replied

"Oh, it's Mika, she joined Fairy Tail just recently she's a Dragon Slayer too, only she's a lot more powerful than I am, but I'd never admit that to anyone else besides you two…" Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head slowly (I'm actually writing a fanfic with her in it, she looks just like Shana from Shakugan no Shana when she has the red hair)

"WHAT! THAT SHRIMP'S A DRAGON SLAYER, AND SHE'S STRONGER THAN YOU!" Sting shouted

"I can hear you ya know!" Mika called from over near the fountain and then started walking up to us "You're Sting and Lucy Eucliffe, right? You two are friends with Rogue aren't you?!" Mika questioned, getting excited at the mention of Rogue

"Yeah, that'd be us, why Rogue though?" asked Sting, Mika lowered her face a little bit, letting her bangs cover her eyes.

"I need to see him…" she replied

"Why?" Sting pestered

"It doesn't concern you, I just need to see him, okay?" Mika said I could hear her voice crack a little bit.

"I can't tell you where he is" Sting's face got closer to Mika's "Unless, I know why you need him"

Mika's face shot up faster than lighting as tears were literally pouring out of her eyes "JUST TELL ME WHERE THE HELL HE IS!" Mika screamed

"Nope, tell me why you need hi-"

SLAP

The whole town went silent as the petite little girl turned around "Fine, I'll fine him myself, Stingy Bee!"

Sting's eyes widened, there were only two girls in the entire world who called him that, Lucy and her…

"Wait, I know who you are now, I'M SORRY I FORGOT YOU!" Sting shouted and the girl instantly stopped.

"Tell me Sting, is it true?" she asked and Sting took a few steps forward.

"Is what true?" Sting asked frowning and she instantly spun around with tear in her eyes

"Is it true, that Rogue is married, and expecting a child now?" Mika asked and Sting closed his eyes and nodded.

"It's been so long, I didn't even recognise you, I guess you're just not a little girl anymore, but were you really still waiting for the promise to be fulfilled, for all those years?" Sting asked

"Excuse me but do those two know each other?" Natsu whispered into my ear

"Natsu shut up, this is a perfect moment, they can explain afterwards" I replied and he nodded slowly.

"I waited, I waited all those years, then suddenly I heard of both of you in Sabertooth but then when I requested to join, or at least see you, Jiemma said that they don't take small children, even though I was seventeen he didn't believe me, the only proof he asked for, I refused to give…" Mika said as she hugged Sting, he turned around to face me and Natsu.

"I'll explain everything later, but for now, we need to see Rogue, ASAP!" Sting grabbed Mika and My hand, Natsu then grabbed my hand and we all started running towards the Resort that Sabertooth was staying at, we rushed up the stairs and Sting instantly started banging on Rogues door (Yukino is out shopping with Minerva and won't be back for another four hours)

"Go away Sting you're annoying!" Rogue called from inside the room

"You need to come here right now!" Sting replied

"No, No I don't"

"You don't get it like you really, really need to see this"

"Go away Sting!"

"Okay, enough asking, I DON'T CARE WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING ROGUE, GET YOU LAZY FAT ASS OUTTA THAT ROOM OR I'LL TELL YUKINO ALL OF YOUR SECRETS!"

That seemed to work, the door unlocked and Rogue waked out topless in a pair of back skinny jeans and dripping wet hair, "What is it Sti- MIKA?! IS THAT YOU!?"

"What, so you remember her first thing and I don't? You make me look like a total jerk dude!" Sting said, although Rogue didn't seem to hear.

Mika hugged Rogue tightly "I missed you!"

"Yeah me too, I mean it's not every day you meet an old best friend as special as you!" Rogue replied hugging her tightly but lifting her up into the air while doing so, due to her petite shortness.

"I've joined a guild and if we get into the GMG we're not gonna go easy on you, I hope you know that!" Mika said before grinning

"It'll be just like old times, you know, fighting against each other!" Rogue added "Looking at your stomach I presume you joined Fairy Tail?"

Mika was wearing a black bikini top and a pair of denim too short to be shorts with her hair out and a pair of black combat boots, she had a red Fairy Tail tattoo on her stomach as she grinned and nodded.

"Yep and I'm proud of my guild!" Mika said giving the Fairy Tail point to the air "Although when they do this I get a dark feeling inside my stomach that they're gonna pull their hand down and point at me" Mika added giggling and Natsu and Lucy both sweat dropped.

"Yeah, it would be kind creepy if the whole guild started pointing at you" Rogue said as he sweat dropped .

"Sting and Lucy came to visit but I was on a mission at the time so I couldn't really say anything, and of course Ash Brain here forgot to mention my livingness" Mika said as the elbowed Natsu in the side and he cringed.

"I'm really sorry Mika, I broke our promise!" Rogue shouted as he dropped to the ground and apologized Japanese style, he had tears in his eyes it was obvious.

"I never gave up on you, I watched you at the GMG last year…but I broke our promises too I'm going out with Natsu, I'm really sorry" Mika said sadly.

"Yeah, I'm married to Yukino and we're expecting a child soon…" Rogue said and the girl smiled widely.

"I'll forgive you, on one condition!" Mika said as she put her hands on her hips.

"And what condition would that be?" Rogue asked, raising his eyebrows

"I wanna be allowed to see your baby when he or she is born and I want to be able to visit you and your family all of the time, I may not be your wife but I at least want to have something to do with you guys!" Mika said and Rogue smiled

"Deal, but you've gotta promise me something as well, you up for it?" Rogue asked and Mika nodded, Rogue stepped in really close and whispered into Mika's ear, she instantly went bright red as he stepped away.

"Are you serious?" Mika asked wide eyes and Rogue nodded, she smiled "Fine then, it's a Deal!"

"Well, I'll see you tonight I've gotta go do more shopping!" Mika said as she hugged Rogue tightly and kissed his forehead gently before turning around and hugging Sting tightly and gently kissing his forehead, she then turned around and looked at me with a sweet smile "Hey, Lucy, do you think that you could watch Sting and make sure he's alright, same for Rogue? I'm not gonna see them as much now but their like my brothers, and if you're close to them then your my friend too, so, make sure they don't do anything stupid, okay?"

I smiled gently and nodded before hugging the small girl "Okay"

"That's good" Mika smiled before spinning around and grabbing Natsu's hand "Come on Natsu we're going shopping!"

They ran out of the hotel laughing and smiling, I liked the small girl, but I can't help but wonder who she is, and what's this promise? It's obvious that she and Rogue were in love, I think…

"Hey you two, Who is that girl?" I asked and they both looked at me and sighed

"I think we should sit down on Rogue's bed and explain, this could take while, but promise not to tell Yukino any of it, she's not a Dragon Slayer, and she'll get confused…" Sting said and Rogue and I nodded.

We walked into Rogue's room and sat on the bed on a sort of circle…

"Once you left to join Fairy Tail I met Rogue who was currently with a small girl with red hair and firey eyes all three of us became Dragon Slayer's together, Shadow, Light and Evil Dragon Slayer's, but she was far from evil, after a while the magic got to her head she turned into a complete devil she grew horn's, wings and a tail, she tried to kill us, but Rogue, he saved her from that dark place, they fell in love with each other, they made a promise to come back for each other one day" Sting explained

"Umm, why didn't you just stay together in the first place?" I asked and Rogue frowned

"It wasn't possible, we killed our Dragons, but she, she couldn't do it, she refused to kill her only living family, she's the only Dragon Slayer who can remember her life before, she was in a violent war and they tortured her, she couldn't possible kill her dragon, so, the Dragon tried to kill her, but she wouldn't hurt it, in the end the Dragon just left her, but she was called back home, she was too scared to go" Rogue paused to take a breath.

"So I promised her that if she went back to her home country and if she came back for me, then I would marry her, and we'd have children together, we then left her, thinking that we'd meet again, I never forgot her, I think of her all the time" Rogue closed his eyes, as if to stop tears from falling

"And I can't live with the fact that I practically abandoned her, the fact that I broke our promise, it makes me feel terrible, I still love her, but I couldn't leave Yukino, she'd be heartbroken, and Mika has Natsu now anyway…" Rogue sighed as he fell backwards onto the bed, I frowned.

"Rogue, I'm sure that she'll be fine, she forgave you already, she's not angry with you" I said and he nodded.

"I guess…Umm, I don't wanna be rude, but, could you guys go now? I need to dry my hair and get dressed along with that fact that I need some alone time…" Rogue asked and we nodded

"First tell us what you whispered to her!" Sting said and Rogue blushed and then burst out laughing.

"I made her promise me four things, one that if Fairy Tail wins the GMG, she has to kiss Natsu on the field in front of all of Fiore, on the lips, of course, two that she has to marry Natsu and have his children, three that if she has a kid the opposite gender to mine, that they'll go together and four if Natsu ever hurts her, mentally or physically, on purpose, then she has to let Sting and I beat some sense into him, oh and I guess five is that she's gotta bring Blaze tonight that also means that you should bring Winter Lucy and Lector and Frocsh!" Rogue said before shooing us out of his room, while the three of us all laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sakura: Sting, I've been fussing over you and your kids that I forgot about Yukino and Rogues…**_

_**Sting: Hahaha, so, Whatcha gonna do now? You're stuck, you've got three more chapter's at the most to figure it out, you really are stupid aren't you?**_

_**Sakura: Yeah, I wouldn't say that if I were you Sting, remember, I have the power to kill you off…**_

_**Sting: Did I mention how good you are at planning your work Sakura *cough*not really*cough***_

_**Sakura: Sting, are you okay do you need a drink?**_

_**Sting: Nope I'm Fine**_

_**Xavier: These two are getting annoying sooo**_

_**Sting & Sakura: ARE NOT!**_

_**Xavier: READ AND REVIEW, I'm Mika's Exceed by the way ^.^ …**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_Previously~_

"_I guess…Umm, I don't wanna be rude, but, could you guys go now? I need to dry my hair and get dressed along with that fact that I need some alone time…" Rogue asked and we nodded_

"_First tell us what you whispered to her!" Sting said and Rogue blushed and then burst out laughing._

"_I made her promise me four things, one that if Fairy Tail wins the GMG, she has to kiss Natsu on the field in front of all of Fiore, on the lips, of course, two that she has to marry Natsu and have his children, three that if she has a kid the opposite gender to mine, that they'll go together and four if Natsu ever hurts her, mentally or physically, on purpose, then she has to let Sting and I beat some sense into him, oh and I guess five is that she's gotta bring Xavier tonight that also means that you should bring Winter Lucy and Lector and Frocsh!" Rogue said before shooing us out of his room, while the three of us all laughed._

_Now~_

I woke up to the sounds of an alarm, it was 11:30 and I had to get ready for the preliminary rounds, I leaned over and woke Sting up before putting on my silver and yellow bikini with a pair of denim shorts that were similar to the shorts Mika wore.

I started walking down to the Bathroom with Sting following me and Winter and Lector asleep in my arms and I walked into the room at precisely 12:00 midnight, but why were there only Sabertooth, Fairy Tail A & B, A New Team I don't know about, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel? I looked around and they all looked as shocked as us, Mika was sitting on Natsu's shoulder eating Melon Bread with a yellow cat sitting on her head and a blue cat on her lap but besides the constant crunching sound everyone was deathly silent, I looked over at Rogue who was carrying Frocsh then I turned to face Minerva and she had a slight look of worry on her face…

Suddenly Mato popped up in front of us, hopefully to start to announce the challenge.

"Hello Everybody, You're probably wondering why there are so few of you here?" Mato asked and everyone nodded "Well you see, since this is going to be a tough challenge to fit so many guilds into, we've just put some guilds in different spaces so say all of your guilds arrive in1st to 6th place then you'll all get in!"

"So technically it's all of the guilds only different starting points, but their all the same length away from the finish line?" Erza asked and Mato nodded

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Mato cheered "Okay, The rules of this game is that you will all be put into a labyrinth of water filled with monsters and you'll need to get our before the timer's run out, or, until the first 6 places are taken!"

The bathroom started to rearrange itself until it was a massive labyrinth filled to about ankle height in water, it was pretty shallow, something here's a bit suspicious, I stepped into the water and instantly is hugged around my feet and started rising.

"Oh Sorry, I forgot to mention, the water will keep on rising until you finish and it'll pull on you so if you let it get above your knees moving will practically be impossible, We are not responsible for any injury or death that may occur during this event! Any magic is acceptable! Good Luck!" Shouted Mato loudly, I suddenly felt nervous about this…

"Don't worry; we've got Minerva, Teleportation Magic?" Sting whispered into my ear and my eyes lit up once the whole guild had made it into the labyrinth Minerva teleported us all to the finish line.

"Wow, that was quick, we have a winner!" Mato yelled as we walked onto the platform, I don't know how but we were all soaking wet.

After about Two minutes all of the other teams had arrived in this order:

Sabertooth - 10

Fairy Tail A - 9

Fairy Tail B - 8

Mermaid Heel - 7

Lamia Scale - 6

Bloody Stiches - 5

Dark Moon – 4

I looked at the scores and smiled before looking at the bottom guild and wondering who they were exactly, at the time I took no notice to the fourth guild…

Dark Moon were a guild I had heard of before, they were small but strong and they took on a lot of three year type missions and stuff like that their member's didn't look mean they actually looked quite normal, now that I look closer, I recognise some faces as-

My blood ran cold, those smiling laughing happy people, used to be Oracion Seis, but they look harmless, I slowly approached them and tapped Midnight on the shoulder, he seemed just as shocked to see me as I was to see him.

"I'm sorry, we've change I promise, but if you want us to drop out, we will…" Midnight said and Angel looked towards me and nodded, I smiled, I know I'm being really naïve but I think I'll give them a chance…

"It's okay for now, but one step out of line and you're out, by the way why are you two even here? Weren't you in prison?" I asked and Midnight smiled happily

"We got released since we behaved so well, they shortened our sentence!" Midnight cheered, I sweat dropped at how happy go lucky he seems.

"Well, I'll see you in the GMG!" I replied happily and he nodded, his skin was still pale but more human he actually looked just like Gray, it wasn't all of Oracion Seis, just him and Angel, the others mustn't have been chosen.

Just as I was about to walk away "YUKINO! IS THAT A PICTURE OF YUKINO!" Angel shouted at Rogue who was rummaging through his wallet he turned and looked at her.

"Yes, this is Yukino, why?" Rogue replied and Angel's face lit up.

"DO YOU KNOW HER?" She shouted

"Yes, she's my wife, why?" Asked Rogue, Angel frowned and broke down into tears as she leaned up against a wall and Midnight comforted her

"Yukino, she's my sister, I haven't seen her for 14 years now!" Angel cried and Rogue's eyes widened (They're all about 22 in this story)

"So, you're?" Rogue stuttered

"I'm Getting Yukino!" Sting said as he ran up the satires

(After the scores they all started walking back to their hotels, Rogue was getting a drink that's why he had his wallet out and they are in the Foyer of the place Sabertooth is staying at because Dark Moon is staying there too, as well as Fairy Tail, and all the other guilds that made it into the GMG!)

Yukino walked down the stairs being pulled along by Sting and gasped when she saw Angel, she instantly ran into her older sister's arms as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Yukino, You're pregnant now?!" Angel asked with a huge smile as her younger sister nodded happily while whipping tears away, Angel turned to Rogue and glared.

"Nice that you're now in the family Rogue, but if you ever hurt my little sister or your child I will personally hunt you down and smash every bone in your body into dust, any objections?" Angel asked and Rogue smiled.

"If I ever hurt her I'll commit suicide" Rogue replied and Angel smiled.

"He seems worthy enough!" Angel smiled and I sweat dropped.

"Hey, Sting I think we should leave these two alone, the GMG doesn't start tomorrow but the day after so do you wanna go get a frozen yogurt, Yogurt Land is open 24/7?" I asked and Sting nodded

"Do wanna invite Natsu and Mika?" Sting asked and I nodded happily before he texted them and we headed to Yogurt Land to meet up with them.

"Hey Luce, Sting!" Natsu shouted out as he waved with one hand and had the other wrapped around the petite red head's waist.

"Hey Natsu, Mika!" Sting and I replied as we all took a seat in the store the store was pretty empty due to the fact that it was 2:00 am, but I'll stay in bed all day so I'll be fine for the GMG tomorrow!

"I Love Frozen Yogurt!" Mika giggled and Natsu, Sting and I all nodded.

"Me too!" Shouted a male voice I'd never heard before

"Was that Happy?!" I asked and Sting shook his head

"It's Xavier, Mika's Exceed!" Sting shouted as he walked around to behind Mika and took the Exceed that was hanging onto her back into his arms and then sat back down next to me.

"WHERE IS LECTOR AND FROCSH?" Shouted the Yellow boy Exceed named Xavier.

"Well buddy it would seem Lector has fallen for Winter and Frocsh is free since she recently broke up with some annoying green exceed, ain't that lucky?" Sting smirked

"HELL YEAH!" Yelled Xavier

"Well, you guys, there's something I should probably tell you about Mika and her Exceed…" Natsu said and Sting smiled.

"I already know, Luce won't though" Sting replied and I looked over to Natsu

"Mika has two Exceed, Twin's actually" Natsu said and my jaw dropped

"How can that be possible?" I asked and Mika smiled

"Exceed aren't born, they hatch from eggs, so if they're twins, they both come from the same egg!" Mika said smiling "I have a male exceed, Xavier and a female exceed, Blaze, who has kittens already"

"Whoa, who's Blaze with?" Sting asked

"She's with Lily!" Mika smiled

"Did you still bring Blaze with you, is she hiding under the table?" Sting asked and Mika giggled before putting a finger over her mouth and nodded and then she pointed to under the table, I looked under and saw an orange cat wrapped around her ankle, I quickly looked back up.

"Blaze, you should come out now!" Mika said and the cat slowly crawled up her leg as if it were a tree and sat on her head.


End file.
